Last Snow
by melody0606
Summary: She always thought there were two types of people in the world, people like herself, and people like them. She never thought there was an inbetween. SHINee Vampires!
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

A/N: Please review! ^^

* * *

**Last Snow**

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

The air was heavy with smoke, covering everything in a film of gray. Wisps of black curled up the trees and bit at the air. I heard a scream through the haze and ran faster; I had to get away.

"Shit!" I cursed as I stumbled over another tree root.

My hair fell into my eyes and a dark strand filled my mouth. I pulled my leg out from underneath the root, crawling under a nearby bush.

A sharp twig poked through my thin shirt and scraped my stomach. I gritted my teeth, eyes watering in protest.

My hand slipped under my shirt and pressed against the wound. I brought it to my face and could see blood gleaming in the dark.

I had to get rid of it. I _needed_ to get rid of of the blood.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and tore off a decent strip to dress my cut, knotting it right above my bellybutton. I grimaced at my red hands, I had to get rid of the red. I pressed my palms against the Earth and rubbed off the blood.

And then, I waited.

The eerie silence that surrounded me was frightening. As much as I strained myself to hear the commotion around me, all I could hear was a loud heavy silence.

Does that mean those monsters had finished?

Somewhere in the back of my head I thought of my father, one of the Head Hunters, and wondered, did he made it through the massacre?

Even if he was a Head Hunter, he had his limits-everyone did.

_Crunch._

I swallowed hard, my body freezing up at the sound whisper of crushed dead leaves. Looks like they were here, and from the smell of things, they had definitely not fed.

_Crunch. Crunch. _

Slowly I let my hand glide to my hip, pulling out a knife from the side of my pants.

_Crunch. _

They were getting closer.

_Crunch Cru-_

They were here.

I tightened my grip around the handle of the weapon, ready to send it soaring through the vicious creature behind.

I jumped to my feet, arm pulled back and ready to strike.

I was met with darkness. There was no one there.

My heart started pounding harder.

A million thoughts went rushing through my head, meshing together into a jumbled mess. There was no way this could have happened! I could have sw-

_Crunch. _

I stilled, my mouth going dry.

_Crunch. Crunch._

The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

_Crunch…_

They were right behind me.

In most cases a normal person would have made a run for it by now, but being raised by a Head Hunter certainly did not make me a normal person. I couldn't outrun these things, their speed was impeccable, the only think I could do was fight.

"Don't make a sound." A soft velvety voice murmured.

My eyes widened. Looks like I didn't think fast enough.

My captive had a strong grip around the handle of my blade, his fingers gently overlapping my own.

He tugged at my raised hand.

"Drop it." He whispered.

I swallowed.

"No." I retorted in a shaky voice.

Really, what the hell was going through my head saying no to a vampire?

"Drop. It." He hissed.

Time stopped. There were no longer trees and bushes; there was only me and him. My heart trembled. Me and some random killer who hadn't even graced me with his wonderful presence. I would have liked to see the face of the man who was going to kill me. Maybe even get to know his name. Was that too much to ask?

I shivered as a cold wind blew through me, bringing me back to my current predicament.

"Didn't you hear me?" He demanded, his voice harsher than it had been prior to. "I said, drop it!"

His voice scared me, and I immediately let go. There was no point of cutting my life any shorter than it already was.

The knife plummeted to the forest floor with a soft thud.

"You're not much of a listener." He said.

"Why would I listen to a monster like you?" I hissed.

He squeezed my wrist, hard enough to bruise.

"Most people would be begging for their lives by now."

"I don't beg." I bit out.

He pressed harder, causing me to cry out.

"Everyone begs." He whispered darkly.

I whimpered, and the next thing I knew, he had me pressed flush against a tree, brooding eyes staring right down at me.

He shoved a bright silver gun against my sternum, and already I could hear the bells of death calling to me.

_I don't want to die. I'm not ready. _I thought.

"Still not ready to beg?" He asked fiercely.

I shook my head slowly, eyes squeezing shut when the gun dug harder.

"Really?" He chuckled. "Are you sure?"

I said nothing.

He smirked.

"Goodbye." He said, and pressed the trigger.

The gunshot echoed throughout the forest, and my legs quivered. He had killed me.

I was dead.

I'd never get to see my dad again, I'd never get a chance to fall in love, I'd never get a chance to get what I wanted out of life, I'd never get a chance at anything...because I no longer existed.

"Must be your lucky day." He commented, pulling the gun away.

My eyes flew open in shock, and I realized that no, I wasn't dead, very much alive actually.

"Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered, looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"It was a blank." A wry voice explained lazily.

My eyes widened in surprise. There were more of them?

I whipped my head around in search of the voice, but the dark haired vampire in front of me grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back.

I screamed. My arm felt like it was on fire.

He leaned down to my ear.

"Doesn't matter that it was a blank. Where you're going, you'll be begging that I killed you instead." He hissed.

I trembled and did the only thing I could, I screamed for help.

The man holding my arm winced, and pulled away, but his grip was still as tight on my arm.

I screamed louder.

"That's not going to help you much." Another voice called out.

Out of the corner of my eyes two more males slipped into view from the trees, wearing identical black trench coats and holding silver hunting guns.

I opened my mouth to retort, scream even, but the man behind me gagged me with a thick piece of cloth.

"Mmmph!" I screeched.

He said nothing as he pulled both of my arms tight behind my back, tying them securely with a rope.

"She doesn't listen much. Who knows, maybe she's deaf?" He muttered as he finished tying the knot.

I gave an indignant screech behind my gag.

"Then again."

"She doesn't look like much." One of the vampires that emerged from the trees murmured. He circled me thoughtfully. "I've seen better."

"Are you sure it's her, Jonghyun. Surely the daughter of a Head Hunter would put up a better fight than this."

"It's her, Minho. I could smell that bastard's blood anywhere." The blonde one stated, flicking his fringe away from his eyes.

My blood boiled. Were they talking about my father? My father was not a bastard!

"You sure Jonghyun?" The other brunette asked tentatively.

"Smell her yourself, Onew." The guy, Jonghyun, commented.

My nose scrunched up in disgust. At least I smelled better than him.

"Besides," He added. "She looks just like the picture."

Picture? What picture?

Damn it! Someone answer my questions here!

The sound of a gunshot bellowed throughout the forest, startling me and the other three vampires surrounding me.

My heart tightened, allowing the smallest glimmer of hope to rise in my chest.

That was my dad's hunting gun, I could tell it apart from anyone's, which meant, he was still alive.

"We need to get going." Minho murmured, his eyes tracing the direction from where the sound came.

"Pretty soon, they'll be hunting for us."

They all nodded.

"Alright, let's do it this way. Jonghyun, you and Minho go on ahead of us. Don't let each other out of your sights. I'll carry her," Onew jabbed a finger in my direction. "and meet up with you guys at home."

"You sure about that hyung?" Minho asked worriedly.

"She doesn't look like too much of a hassle Minho." Jonghyun shot back, giving me a sideways smirk.

"I'll be fine." Onew said, waving away Minho's are-you-kidding-me look.

"Fine, meet you in a few." Minho replied, grabbing Jonghyun's arm. "Let's go." Jonghyun pouted.

"How come you call him hyung but not me?" He rattled.

"Because you don't act like one." Minho said calmly.

I snorted.

At least he was on my side…for the most part.

Jonghyun turned to me before smirking and pulling out a silk white handkerchief. He threw it at Onew.

"Blind her." He said. "We can't have her going off and telling our secrets now can we?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Onew nod his agreement.

With deft fingers he easily secured the cloth over my eyes, officially making me both mute and blind. I let out a stream of muffled protests behind my gag.

"She does realize that no one can hear her right?" Minho inquired.

"I'm beginning to re-question that deaf theory." Jonghyun grumbled.

Another gun shot was fired, strong enough to shake the forest.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." Jonghyun said.

With that I heard the two disappear into the clump of trees behind us.

At least the annoying one was gone. Seriously, what's up with the blonde hair?

"He likes color." Onew commented. "And so does Kibum."

My head turned to face him in surprise despite my blindfold. What the heck?

With great care Onew picked me up and hoisted me over his back.

"I can read minds you know." He added before taking off into another set of trees.

I don't know much about vampires, just a few facts here and there, some of which no one has been able to prove in centuries, one of those being the ability to read minds…and inhuman speed.

Inhuman speed that Onew seems to be more than happy to take advantage of at this moment. He ran quickly through the maze of trees around us, taking care not to drop me.

I could feel the sharp wind whipping at my face. It was starting to sting.

"Sorry, but I can't slow down." He mumbled amidst his running.

"If those guys catch up to us…well…there won't be a happy ending for the two of us."

_Maybe not for you. _I thought.

He chuckled softly after reading my last thought.

"Go to sleep." He encouraged. "The run will take a few more minutes. And I promise I won't try anything while you're out." He teased.

I glared at him through my blindfold.

"Come on!" He whined lightly. "Sleep."

I wanted to scream at him for being so stupid, maybe even wring his neck. There was no way I was just going to let myself go under in the hands of a vampire!

I heard a deep sigh, followed by a strong force pushing against my mind. I struggled against the force. Was this his doing? The force became more violent, and my mind grew heavy.

"Don't fight it." Onew ushered.

Pretty soon, I was out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forever Man

A/N: Please review! ^^

* * *

**Last Snow**

**Chapter 2: The Forever Man  
**

"You brought her _here_? Of all places?"

"Key-"

"Don't Key me! What the hell were you thinking? Just because something doesn't turn out the way _you_ want it to, doesn't mean you can go off pulling stunts like this!"

"So you're telling me you're _fine_ with this situation?"

"I'm just as badly affected by this as you are Kim Jonghyun! Don't think for a second I'm not as scared or worried as the rest of you are. The only difference is that I for one am not pulling off ridiculous stunts like this!"

"Exactly what was _your_ plan if I hadn't gone off to fetch that that…that _thing, _huh?" Jonghyun fumed.

Key huffed in frustration. "Well I definitely would not have _kidnapped_ the daughter of one of the Council's Head Hunters! Are you crazy?"

"And why not?"

"Because-"

"Hyungs, she's awake." A deep voice murmured. It sounded distinctly like Minho's.

I wanted to go back to sleep. I wanted to forget about the predicament that I had somehow gotten myself into, but the lights were beginning to hurt my eyes, even behind my eyelids, and they fluttered open on their own accord.

I didn't get a good glimpse of the vampires that had attacked me in the forest, but under the bright lights I easily recognized Jonhyun, thanks to the blonde hair, and with some difficulty managed to match Onew's and Minho's names with their faces. I guess that makes the vampire drilling holes into me Kibum huh?

It only took me only a second to finally realize that I was now surrounded by four vampires. Four dangerous vampires.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, proud that my voice hadn't quivered.

Kibum rolled his eyes, turning his glare on Jonghyun. "This is your mess. Fix it!"

"Key!" Jonghyun pleaded.

"Fix it, before I fix _you_!"

I shivered at the viciousness behind his voice.

"Not that I mind-" I began.

"Shut it!" Jonghyun snarled. "You've caused us enough trouble as it is." He snapped.

I felt my blood boil as I stared at him incredulously. My fault? How was any of this my fault?

"I'm not the one who kidnapped a helpless little girl!"

"Little girl my ass." Jonghyun shot back.

"You fucking bastard!"

Jonhyun's eyes glowed red. "You little-"

Me and my stupid mouth.

"Leave it." Onew spoke. It was the first thing he'd said since I had regained consciousness. "You can't blame her for this you guys." He reprimanded.

We all turned to him in surprise, me in particular. I felt a rush of immediate gratitude towards him for the rescue. Any ounce of kindness was gladly welcomed on my part.

"Who do you propose we blame instead?" Jonghyun growled.

"How about _you_ seeing as this was _your_ fucking idea?" Key screamed.

"Done." Minho smirked.

"UNDONE!" Jonghyun bellowed.

Onew pinched the bridge of his nose with two delicate fingers. "Jonghyun," He groaned.

"Please! And Kibum," He continued. "none of us want her here anymore than you do."

I'm taking back that gratitude.

"This will never work!" Kibum hissed. "Do you honestly think-"

"HYUNG!" A younger voice interrupted.

The kitchen doors burst open and a young boy with vibrant red hair skidded inside.

"She's asking for you." He panted, staring straight at Onew.

Onew's face softened and a pained look flashed across his face.

Wait, _she_? Who was _she_?

"Is she ok?" Jonghyun asked hurriedly.

"Barely." The new person whispered.

They all stiffened and the tension in the room was unimaginable.

Onew nodded in understanding and took a deep breath, straightening his clothes. "Thanks." He made to leave before Key grabbed his arm and shoved a bowl of soup into his arms.

"She won't eat, Key."

"Hold her down if you have to." He said. "Just make sure she does."

Onew stilled before nodding again and taking off.

"Wait!" I called out just as he passed through the doors. "Who's she?" I asked.

The tension somehow managed to triple. "I'll take care of her." Minho finally said. He stalked towards me, still trapped in my chair, and I felt the strongest urge to take off as far away from him as possible.

"Who is she?" I asked again, louder. Minho lowered himself till we were at eye level, staring at me with cold hard eyes.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

They locked me up in a dark room, fully equipped with a mattress, a thin blanket, and a tiny bathroom concealed in the corner. The only light I had was the smallest comfort of the yellow florescence that spilled into the room from underneath the door.

I don't know how many days I stayed locked up, but it was long enough in my opinion.

They would each come in every now with a tray of food, which I promptly deemed as leftovers from their own meals. And yet, it was some of the best food I'd ever had.

Off to the side of the room there was even a small dingy bathroom, but there was barely any light to help move around and the space was small.

In the beginning of my imprisonment it was Onew and Jonghyun that brought me my trays, with the occasional appearances from Minho. They never said a word to me, ignoring my questions, choosing to stare at the blank walls till I was done and then they would leave.

It was like a burden for them to be there, watching over me. I guess it was. Eventually I learned that talking would be of no help and decided to keep my mouth shut.

At least I was pretty comfortable and they weren't demanding answers or trying to rape me.

Now it seemed as though the red head that had burst into the kitchen the first day of my arrival seemed to be responsible for bringing my trays. But like them, he never said a word.

I guess that would have been how I spent the rest of my days, but when he came into my room, eyes red, not from hunger, but as evidence he had been crying, I felt my resolve break. He looked so human. So innocent.

But he killed a village of innocent people himself. Surely he couldn't be that much of an angel.

He brought forth my tray, setting it before me and taking his usual seat against the door. He pulled out a thin blade from his pocket and a rag, cleaning the metal till it shined even in the lightless room.

I stared at my meal thoughtfully amidst the glow of the candle on the tray. It was a bowl of fluffy white rice, spicy sauce, cabbage, and bullgogi. It was delicious. I ate slowly, my eyes flickering up at the red head between bites.

"Is she alright." I asked, breaking the silence.

He paused his polishing before resuming his work, but this time, his eyes were on me the entire time. When I was finished I handed him the tray out of politeness and watched him take it. Right before he closed door he paused.

"She's dying." He said in a soft whisper.

The sharp _click _indicated the door was closed and probably heavily locked.

The next day was the same routine, with what I guess were morning trays and lunch trays courtesy of a quiet Minho. But like the day before the dinner tray was brought by the red head. We settled into comfortable silence as I ate and he polished, this time a gun.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" I blurted.

I was met with silence.

"No." He said after a few moments had passed.

I finished my tray, giving it to him once again. Just before the door clicked shut I whispered a small, "Thanks."

I wasn't sure if he heard me.

The next time I woke up, there was a book lying by the door. I jumped at the chance of having something to entertain myself.

I angled the book so the light under the door was splayed across the cover.

I opened the book to the first page, making out, in elegant red writing,

"_You're welcome." _

I didn't see the red head over the next few days, or at least what I thought was days in any case, but every time there would be a new book in place of the one I had finished the day before, sitting by the door.

I think it was almost four days before he came again with a tray.

"You've been gone a while." I said quietly.

"I've been...busy." He said after a pause.

"Thank you for the books."

He said nothing, but right before he left he handed me a small flashlight.

My heart caught in my throat at the small luxury.

Reading was much easier after that, and the redhead, whose name I found out to be Taemin, visited daily, with a tray of food, and continued to secretly slip novels under my door.

The latest one I had was called, _The_ _Forever Man_. It had a powder blue cover with small print and silver lining. I fell in love with it instantly.

The story was simple, a man that couldn't die, no matter how hard he tried. He walked to the end of the Earth, with only hopes of death, but then he fell hopelessly in love. Unable to leave her behind, he lived on, alongside the object of his affections, until one day he noticed her aging skin, her colorless hair, and her dying eyes. And he knew, that he could no longer be with her. So he killed her. That was the last I read of the novel. I couldn't bring myself to read more after the murder of his beloved.

I heard a noise in the hallway outside, causing me to jump and disturb my book, and my flashlight to roll far away on the wood floor.

I was so used to the silence, even the smallest of noises would cause me to jump. In my hunt for my flashlight I didn't notice the glossy photo that slipped out from the pages of my book until I stepped on the smooth surface. I aimed my newly found flashlight at the picture, the light reflecting of the whiteness of the back of the photo. I bent down and grasped the photo, flipping it to see the image.

The photo was of a very pretty girl with flawless pale skin, black hair with a tint of chocolate brown mixed in, and dark brown eyes.

She was breathtaking.

I was instantly jealous of how gorgeous she was. Especially since it was taken of her having just woken up.

She was lazily rubbing her right eye, blankets bunched around her waist. She looked docile and tantalizing.

It was in this moment that I realized that this was S_he_.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Red

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have finally completed Chapter 3 of Last Snow. And since I'm an evil author, I decided to tease you all the more with more suspense keke. However, please note, this chapter contains a short smut scene at the end. If you are not of age or do not have parental consent/approval, please do not read. There is a reason why this scene is included in the chapter. There is a reason why it's here. Let's see if you can tell! :D**

* * *

**Last Snow**

**Chapter 3: Seeing Red**

* * *

I studied the picture for hours, taking in the feminine curves, the creamy skin, and the way the light fell on her shoulder in a gentle shower.

She was without a doubt a beauty, and there was an edge in her persona that promised she would be a force to be reckoned with if crossed.

I fleetingly wondered if she was one of them, a vampire.

She had to be if she was living with them right?

Then again, she could be just as much of a hostage as me. She looked harmless enough in the picture, but…she had potential.

Plenty of potential.

A beautiful killer.

My throat tightened at the possibility. Even if she looked harmless enough, it was probably best if I treated her like the rest of them.

Until I got some answers.

* * *

Taemin entered exactly on time, jolting me from my book. He was carefully balancing a lunch tray in one hand as he closed the door with the other. He looked almost more miserable than before if that were possible. He set my tray down by my feet as I straightened from my place on my makeshift bed. I closed my book and shoved it under the mattress. I crawled over to my meal, shoving the blankets aside.

Taemin assumed his stationary position by the door as he always did, once again pulling out another piece of weaponry for a quick polishing. This time it was a dagger, with an ancient handle, and a steel blade.

I stayed quiet as I ate, shiftily glancing at him through my lashes. He looked almost like a lost child staring at the room with clouded eyes. I clinked my spoon hard against the base of my bowl as I spooned out some soup.

I inwardly smirked at successfully redirecting his attention to me.

"Still not finished with that book?" He asked, his voice breaking through the silence.

My cheeks burned in the dark. Had I not been too embarrassed over the fact he had caught me in the act I would have realized this was the first time he had ever talked to me first. A small triumph for me in my tiny prison.

"Which one?" I asked playing innocent.

He gave me a small smile, the edges slipping into a smirk. "The one you shoved under your mattress. _The Forever Man,_right?" He asked.

My cheeks burned two shades darker. I was never more grateful for the dark abyss surrounding me.

"It's a good read." I said, which wasn't entirely untrue. It was a great book. It was just the picture in-between the pages that had really garnered my attention.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly, a faraway look on his face.

I hesitated.

"Was it hers?" I asked quietly.

"What?" He exclaimed, startled out of his trance.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, treading carefully. This was forbidden territory. Unfamiliar and new.

"The girl, the one who's dying, is this her book?" I asked, pulling out the book for him to see.

He looked at me with confused eyes, not comprehending where I was going with my question. So I took a leap of faith, placing the book on my lap, and opening it to the page where I had last tucked away the image.

The pages parted around the photo like a curtain, and the girl in the picture gleamed.

I looked up at Taemin, breath catching in my throat when I saw his eyes becoming an angry red. He growled, eyes flickering with emotions as he glared at the photo. He snatched the image from the book, glanced at the brown haired angel and snarled.

At me.

The sound was feral, and I slowly backed away.

I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. It was a sensitive topic. I knew. But at the same time I didn't know, and I wanted to.

The movement caught his eye and he bolted to his feet. He grabbed my arm, tugging me closer to his frame. His hand fisted a clump of my hair and pulled my head back and up so he could see m eyes.

I had never seen a vampire's face up close, but now I understood what my father meant when he said it was _provoking_. It was beautiful. His skin was unmarred, a plain of white milky skin. But his eyes. They were the eyes of a killer – two large rubies glimmering with rage.

"Where," He started, his voice deadly and eerie. "Did you get this?" He shoved the image in my face, the edges becoming wrinkled in his tight grip.

I swallowed, my eyes staring up at the red pools staring down.

"I found it in the book." I explained, voice timid and scared.

His eyes narrowed. "Did you find it, or did you go hunting?" He hissed, the words permanently engraved in the air.

My legs quivered at the dark promise in his voice, and I found myself unable to speak. I was entranced by his eyes and his smooth skin. My eyes followed his lips as he spoke his threats. I was provoked.

"Stop it." I suddenly hissed. I shook my head, clearing my mind of the hazy blanket smothering it. "Stop provoking me!" I demanded.

Provocation, also known known as the process of getting a rise out of someone; trying to make them angry, trying to make them rise to the challenge, or in the case of vampires, trying to subdue their victims.

It wasn't a very common ability. Few vampires had such control, and those handful of vampires were known to be ancient. Not young, full lipped redheads like Taemin. They were older.

So how could he do it?

Taemin smirked. "Or what?"

"I'm not your food!" I snapped. "I'm not like _her_."

I shouldn't have said her name, but I did, and the price I had to pay for my utterance was deadly.

Taemin's eyes became one of the darkest shade of red I have seen to this day, a muddy crimson. The color of death.

He wanted to kill.

_'He wants to kill_ you_,'_ My mind whispered.

I whipped around and ran.

The room was small, yes, and there wasn't much of an area for me to run in, but I wanted to put as much distance between me and the killer as possible. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to close my eyes and never wake up. _I didn't want to die. _

My eyes grew wide, back still to the vampire, and the sound of a blade darting through the air. I screamed and the blade hit its target.

It was the sleeve of my blouse.

I collapsed to the floor, the silver dagger cutting into the floor. I trembled as I stared at the silver handle. From where I was sprawled, the dagger was awfully close to my face, and the pounding in my chest grew louder and faster as I heard Taemin walk closer. He bent down and I shrank away. He grabbed his dagger and twisted the fabric of my sleeve painfully around my arm. I squeaked.

"Don't you _ever_ mentionheragain. These weapons aren't just for show." Taemin said, cold breath caressing the shell of my ear.

I nodded my head mutely.

He relented, pulling the dagger from my sleeve and releasing me from the floor. I didn't bother getting up. I was too scared. My vision blurred and only then did I realize I had been crying. I bit my lip to hold back more tears.

I heard Taemin cross the room, shoes thudding lightly on the floor and signifying is fury. The faint flutter of paper suggested he had already collected the book and photo from the floor, and the stirring of metal silverware signaled the end of dinner.

Taemin opened the door and paused.

"They won't let me kill you. You're lucky, because if it weren't for them, you'd be dead."

The door closed and the familiar sound of a lock being set in place echoed in the room, reminding me I was still their prisoner.

That was the last book he brought me.

* * *

There were pastel blues and dark navies; a collection of warm hunter browns with plum ribbon markers; a short series of reds with gold lining, and even the occasional bright yellow or pink scattered in between.

The pages within each cover told a different story, each one unlike the last, each one more beautiful. The text inked across the pages was neat and feminine, and the pages themselves were worn from the several times they had flipped and read. They all had read the novels, more than once. Each and every one of them.

Taemin smiled fondly at the titles, memorials begging to be brought back to the surface. Memories he didn't want to see.

He shouldn't have been in there in all seriousness. Onew didn't like it. It reminded him too much of what she was like when she was...well.

It bothered Jonghyun just as much.

The only other people who ever visited were Key, to do the occasional dusting and the changing of sheets ("Do you honestly think I would let my baby sleep in such a dirty room?" Key challenged when Onew brought the topic up. But Taemin knew it wasn't just to change the sheets. He faintly recalled all the times he had caught Key curled up in the sheets and sobbing her name. He knew because he too had joined him on a frequent basis and sobbed in Key's arms.), Minho, and himself.

He wasn't sure why Minho kept returning, but then again Taemin wasn't quite sure why he did either.

He just felt compelled to come; compelled to remember. And he did.

He sighed as he touched the books, lightly running his fingers over the spines. It was almost as if he could feel her fingers flitting across them with him.

He stopped and frowned at one particular branch in the line of books. He fingered the blue novel carefully, a finger slipping into the loose gap between the book and it's partner. There was a book missing. He frowned.

"My, my someone is getting awfully bold." A voice said sarcastically.

Taemin didn't even flinch, sparing a glance at the door to see Minho leaning against the door frame.

"Has someone other than you and I been in here?" Taemin asked.

"Key?" Minho quipped, cocking his head to the side.

Taemin shook his head. "Anyone else?"

Minho inhaled slowly, eyes slipping shut. "Jonghyun." He said suddenly, reopening his eyes.

Taemin hummed softly. "That _is_ a pleasant surprise."

"Imagine mine when I opened one of her books and found the scent of our precious prisoner on the pages?" Minho said tightly.

Taemin stiffened and then sighed once again. "Yes, I imagine that must be rather surprising." Taemin murmured. He continued to read the through the titles of the remaining books, fingering each one as he went. It was comforting.

Minho said nothing.

"Where is Key by the way?" Taemin inquired.

"Feeding Onew. He refuses to feed or hunt."

"He'll waste." Taemin reprimanded.

"Tell him." Minho said, his voice tired.

Taemin stilled and faced him. "There's not much I can say. There's not much any of us can say. He only listens to her."

Minho grunted in agreement, crossing the room and joining Taemin by the bookshelf. He leaned against the wall stabilizing it, watching Taemin run his smooth fingers over the bindings of each story.

"What are you doing, Taemin?" He asked quietly

"Remembering." He responded, closing his eyes as he touched a few tender hearted books. His own heart clenched unhappily.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Minho chastised.

Taemin's eyes flew open. "What about Jonghyun? Where is he?" He asked, evading the question at hand.

"He's preparing. He's going hunting."

"Hunting or something else?" Taemin asked, giving Minho a pointed look.

Minho rolled his eyes. "He's restless."

"He's careless." Taemin retorted, returning to the books. "He can't keep tracking the Hunters. If he gets too close, that's another goodbye we have to say."

The air grew thick at the solemness in Taemin's voice. His disapproval was apparent and unyielding.

"Why are doing this, Taemin?" Minho repeated. He spoke to him affectionately this time around, being careful not to upset him. He had always had a soft spot for the maknae and he always would. He didn't want to disrupt that balance.

"Why do you keep returning?"

Minho sighed, knocking his head into the wall behind.

"Her scent still lingers." He responded truthfully, words flowing out of his mouth like water. "And yous?" Minho asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not Jonghyun, nor am I Key. I won't terrorize you for going to the girl. I simply want to understand, why?" Minho pressed.

Taemin spoke after a lengthy pause, his voice coming out as a whisper. "Someone has to read her books Minho. Someone has to remember."

"Or perhaps it is rather that she reminds you of yourself." Minho claimed.

"Perhaps." Taemin murmured quietly.

Minho watched him with careful eyes. "I wouldn't have taken you as the rule breaker, home wrecker yes, but never the rule breaker."

Taemin scowled. "I'm so sorry for not meeting your expectations." He said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Taemin, you _provoked_ her." It was a statement, not a question. "I felt your Talent with my own. You know Onew hyung said to leave her untouched. Why else do you think he doesn't let Jonghyun or Key bring her trays?'' Minho stressed.

It was true. Taemin was one of the calmer seethe members, which was why he had been tasked with feeding their temporary prisoner. But she had brought it upon herself. He had to subdue her. He couldn't risk the secret getting out.

"She came across something she shouldn't have seen."

"Oh?"

Taemin stuck his hand in his back pocket, removing a wrinkled photo. He handed it to Minho wordlessly.

Minho inspected the glossy surface.

Silence ensued and anger bubbled in Taemin's stomach, courtesy of Minho's emotional Talent.

"Onew will not be pleased." Minho said knowingly, a mixture of anger and worry in his voice.

"She won't tell." Taemin said.

"She shouldn't _know_."

A pause filled the room.

"Or maybe," Taemin whispered, "She should."

Minho's eyes narrowed. "Don't start something we can't contain."

"Containment isn't the issue." Taemin promised. "It's un-containment that is."

* * *

I slept on the floor that night, red eyes glaring down at me from my dreams. I woke up with a fright and sweat painting my body. I sighed, heart still pounding wildly in my chest.

It was the same nightmare, consistently on repeat for the past four nights. Four nights since I almost pushed Taemin over the edge.

I blinked away tears as the fear gripped at my heart.

It sounds stupid doesn't it? The daughter of a Head Hunter unable to keep herself together, just because of one little scare. But you aren't me. You weren't there, under his gaze, under his hands. You've never been that close to dying. And with no weapons, I am nothing.

A trickle of sweat curled around my neck, and I lifted a hand to wipe at the wetness. Another drop rolled down, meeting the other and I scowled. I kicked away the sheet tucked around me, making my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean, fully stocked with a few towels and several rolls of toilet paper. The lights were my only issue. They were dim yellow beams that barely provided enough light for me to do my business. It was aggravating, and more than once I had slipped in the tub.

Luckily I had gotten better at showering without the yellow light over the dureation of my stay, and chose to leave the switch off.

I pulled back the curtain and turned on the shower. The water was deliciously cold against my heated skin and I pulled back. It was ready.

I popped open the button of my jeans, tugging down the zipper, and sliding them down my legs. My panties followed and I kicked the pile to the corner of the bathroom. My shirt and bra were added to the pile as well.

Pressing a hand to the wall as a guide I stepped into the tub, the water kissing my skin. The fire burning brightly in my chest faded, welcoming the relief.

I stooped down and grabbed the bar of soap resting on the edge of the tub. I rubbed it over my skin, lathering my body.

The routine was old, something I could do without having to put much thought into. It was a distraction. I hummed softly as I washed.

Random thoughts swirled in my head, one sticking out from the other: food. I was their food. My heart throbbed.

The shame of becoming their toy was stabbing.

_'Dad, please, find me.'_ I thought, and I sent a silent prayer to whoever was watching over me.

The water grew colder, quenching my body's desire for more. My eyes drifted shut, and I pushed all further thoughts from my mind altogether. I would save those for a rainy day, where no one could tell where my tears began and where the rain ended; where they wouldn't see.

Vaguely I felt my mind fog over, letting the water take its toll on my body. It was as if there was a thin layer of flimsy guaze hugging it.

The water melded into a piercing cold stream, and my mind grew numb.

(START SMUT SCENE)

* * *

"Move your body." Came the quiet order. It was like what honey would sound like if it could speak; sweet and sticky.

I swayed my hips, and lithe arms craddled my body. Strong; his arms were strong, and his hands were naughty, I decided. They danced over the curve of my spine, rubbing and engraving an inivisble pattern into my skin. His tongue licked the side of my neck.

Arousal warmed my body.

"More." He said, voice gruff.

I arched my back, pressing my front against his naked body, chest to chest. The lone moon's silver light bathed our forms, and in the back of mind I wondered where the light had come from. I didn't have much time to ponder, the man was insatiable. He dipped his head, lips pressing kisses to my breasts, sucking and licking eagerigly.

I met his eagerness with my own, cupping his cheek and brushing wet lips across the smooth skin. The attention on my chest grew more aggressive, and another wave of arousal warmed me. The man noticed, pushing my back forcefully against a tiled wall. He cupped my bottom appreciatively, kisses traveling up the column of my neck.

I moaned.

I whipped my head to the side, hips gyrating sexily against his, drops of water hitting the tiles with a . It was something I would have never thought to have been capable of doing. I felt wanton.

A free arm hooked itself underneath my knee, throwing it over his hip. I threw my head back in delight, savoring the feel of the hardness pressed against my lower body.

Not wanting to be undone, I pressed back, nipping the junction where his shoulder and neck met. He growled, low and ineffable.

He pulled away from me and his eyes connected with mine.

The pale light of the moon, reflected enchantingly over the smooth planes of his face. I stared at his dark eyes, and reflected back in them I could see the image of a beautiful woman, brown eyed, and brown haired.

It wasn't me.

I screamed and the scene shattered.

* * *

(END SMUT SCENE)

My eyes shot open, mind going into hyper drive. Indistinctly the door slamming open registered in my mind, but I found myself too preoccupied to notice.

It wasn't until the shower curtain was pulled back that I realized I was still in the shower.

And so was Minho.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Proposition

**A/N: There is a short question and answer session at the end of the fic. Please take the time to read it to clear up any questions. Hope you guys enjoy! ^^ Please review!**

**Last Snow**

**Chapter 4: Proposition**

There were several moments in my life when I felt utterly mortified. There was that one time when my cute neighbor saw me hanging my underwear on the line, and another when my dad sent me to get my chest x-rayed by the old graying doctor at the local hospital, but none of those moments could even begin to compare to the mortification I felt when I saw Minho's eyes on me, standing there naked and vulnerable.

His eyes were dark and dusky, and a trickle of fear tickled my body. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

I screamed, this time in surprise and embarrassment. I grabbed the shower curtain, wrapping the plastic around my body like a toga. My movements were sluggish and my mind was hazy, like I was coming down from a recent high. It was an unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

Minho didn't say anything.

My legs quivered as he moved closer, and I moved further away, back tensing when I felt the cool tiled wall behind me. Water was still pelting my body, and a few stray drops hit Minho.

"Minho?" I tried.

I didn't know what to expect or what was happening, but when I saw Minho wordlessly step into the tub I felt the world go cold as I realized what exactly was about to happen.

He was going to rape me.

I screamed again, this time louder, hoping that maybe one of the other vampires might take pity on me and come rescue me. I twisted my body away from his, grabbing the bar of soap sitting on the edge of the tub as a weapon.

I yelped as a hand grabbed me, twirling me back around, and shoving me under the shower head. The shower curtain fell away from my body, and I aimed the bar of soap at Minho's head when his eyes strayed from my face to my chest. He easily ducked the object, scowling formidably at my attack.

'Shit, shit, shit. This was not happening. This was not happening.' I thought. I was distraught, and I was walking a very fine line between going delirious or berserk.

A foreign hand grazed my breasts, grabbing my free wrist, and a thigh was shoved between my legs, effectively pinning me to the wall.

I trembled, tears blurring my vision, and the water still falling.

A hot breath ghosted over my cheek to my ear.

"Just because we haven't touched you yet, doesn't mean we won't if you encourage us." Minho said. There was anger in his voice, but it was strained; as if he was holding himself in check.

I looked at him with a clueless expression on my face, lower lip still trembling, and he swiped his thumb over my philtrum. He flashed me his red thumb.

"Taemin is a fledgling, things like this make him lose control. They make him insane."

My eyes widened in shock when I realized my nose was bleeding, a steady stream down my chin, curling around my breasts. He had pushed me under the shower head to wash it away.

We locked gazes.

"What does it do to you?" I whispered. The fear was still there, but it was layered with concern. Concern for what would happen to me if I pushed him too far over the edge.

His eyes skimmed over my wet body, and my face flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you implying?" I demanded, borderline hysterical.

"Shut up!" Minho hissed, slapping a hand over my mouth.

I bit it, hard. He yelped, and pulled his hand away.

I didn't care if I was too bloody loud. I was standing before him naked and he was watching me with his hawk-like eyes. And after the odd scenario that I had just witnessed I felt nothing short of violated and dirty.

"Get out! Get OUT!" I screamed.

He narrowed his eyes, shoulders defiant.

My lower lip quivered, chest flaming with anger. In all my life, other than my doctor, no one had ever seen me nude.

Most girls at my age had already long given into their carnal cravings. But I hadn't, and I had my reasons.

For me stripping off the physical layers, also meant tearing down the walls holding me together. It was the exposure of both my body and myself. It was a weakness.

"Please," I said, my lips moving on their own accord. "Let me have this little bit of dignity. Please leave." I begged, voice raw.

He stilled, eyes watching me carefully. I kept my eyes downcast, unable to meet his steady gaze.

"Ten minutes," He agreed quietly, releasing his grip on my wrists. He stepped out of the tub, spinning on his heel, and walked out of the bathroom.

My legs gave out beneath me, and I collapsed to my knees, grabbing the plastic shower curtain as I drooped. I pulled it to my body like a safety blanket.

I pressed my body to the tiled wall of the shower, heart pounding, and a few tears escaping my eyes

Everything felt so surreal. A dream I couldn't wake up from – a nightmare.

I clenched my fist in my lap, and a drop of blood fell on my creamy skin. I grimaced at the picture. Another drop fell, this one larger and redder. I raised my hand to my nose, and swiped the wet liquid pooling on my upper lip. I pulled it back and stared at my stained fingers.

My fingers trembled, and my tears fell harder.

What was happening to me? What were they doing to me?

'Dad, where are you?'

I took my time coming out of the bathroom, trying to will away as much time as possible so I wouldn't have to see Minho.

Fortunately for me he wasn't waiting.

Relief warmed my core, and I sighed before fully flopping onto my mattress, and rubbing my face in an exhausted manner. Things were getting out of hand.

Something was wrong with me, and it had everything to do with that vision. My cheeks went hot on remembrance.

It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense because the vision I had seen (could it even be considered a vision?) felt too real to be a mere flaw of imagination. It was real. It had to be, because the face shining back at me in that man's eyes, was the girl that was in the photo from before.

What I didn't understand, was why it felt so real to me? It was as if I was experiencing the same emotional pleasures as the girl, and who was the man barking out orders? I didn't even want to try to comprehend the whole nosebleed thing.

I sighed, the questions swirling in my head.

"I said ten-you took fifteen." Minho claimed, voice monotone and dull.

I jumped, whisking around to see the brunette leaning against the door frame with a bored expression on his face. He lifted his eyes from where he was inspecting his nails to meet mine and I blushed. He gave me a pointed look and I willed the blush to disappear, glaring at him vehemently. He had some nerve trying to stare me down after the episode in the bathroom.

"Why are you here?" I asked, throwing a sheet over my face. It was hard to look him in the eye. I felt naked all over again.

'What are you doing to me?' My mind whispered fiercely.

I peeked out from the top of the sheet to address him.

He titled his head, nodding to a tray by my mattress. "Lunch."

I clenched my teeth. "I'm not hungry." I ground out.

'Leave!' The voice screeched inside me.

"I have strict orders to make sure you eat, so eat." He commanded.

He needed to leave. No matter what his orders were, he needed to get out. Before I broke down. Before I screamed.

"I'm fine." I said shortly.

He opened his mouth to retort, but froze mid-speech, like he was in sudden deep thought. "I have to go." He said after a few moments.

"Then go." I said stiffly.

He gave me a glare. "I'll leave your tray behind." He commented, and without another word he left.

"Get up." He said coldly.

"What?" I asked.

Key reached for my arm, dragging me off my bed and into the hall outside of my room.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"Keep quiet." Key snapped.

I pressed my mouth into a thin line, following him just as he had asked. Fear prodded at my stomach, and the thoughts of this possibly being my last evening on Earth ran rampart through my head. It took a significant effort on my part to not start kicking and screaming as he pulled me down the hall of my room and up a flight of stairs.

He continued to drag me through his house, passing by various doors and expensive looking decor. Everything was exceptionally fancy and high class. I was beginning to miss my dingy prison cell.

We stopped in front of a random black door, and Key wretched it open, flinging me inside in one sweeping motion. I fell hard against the carpeted floor.

"Don't touch anything." Key said sharply and slammed the door shut.

I groaned in exasperation. Tell me something new.

Sighing I glared at the door before huffing and spinning on my heel. I let my eyes roam around the room I had been ungracefully shoved into, deciding make myself welcome while the host carried out his business.

It looked like an office, with tall rolling bookshelves full of brightly colored mangas, pastel novels, and ancient leather bounded books. There was a table on one side, supporting a white laptop and stacks of intimidating papers.

The drapes were pulled back; enough to let through a beam of light. Everything had a golden wash to it, ethereal and the epitome of perfection. I touched the drapes hanging over the large windows, and pulled them back. A halo of light surrounded me. I looked out into the wilderness, taking in the orange sun and the different hues of yellow dancing in the sky. I leaned in to trace the lines.

'Stunning.' My mine ushered.

The door slammed open, and I jumped, whirling around.

"Key! What's going on?" Taemin asked as he stumbled inside.

The next thing I knew Taemin was standing right in front of me, eyes wide, and mouth partially open.

"Why are you-"

"I brought her here." Key explained in a clipped tone, coming into my line of sight. He slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

"Oh." Taemin said. He appeared wary.

They both quieted and turned to stare at me. I tugged at my dirty shirt self consciously.

"What?" I snapped. "Are you finally going to get rid of me?" I tried to sound nonchalant, like it had no effect on me whatsoever if they had in fact decided to complete the deed and be done with me, but the slight tremble in my voice and my quivering knees gave me away.

Taemin scowled, and Key rolled his eyes before staring at me. His gaze was penetrating and it was as if he could see straight through me, looking for an opening.

"Taemin already told you about her, right?" Key asked with no preamble.

My heart skipped a beat.

"She's dying." He further explained, not waiting for me to respond.

My mask of indifference settled in place. "Why are you telling me this?" I inquired. His question was odd and unexpected.

"We have a proposition to make." Taemin said, butting in. He leaned against the office desk taking up one side of the room, picking up a thin manilla envelope hidden between a stack of loose papers.

"Unless you're going to release me and let me go home, I'm not interested." I countered, watching him with guarded eyes.

"We can't offer you freedom. You already know too much about us." Key imputed, flanking by Taemin's side.

"But there are...other options. Far more satisfactory if I do say so myself." Key explained, neatly plucking the envelope from Taemin's fingers, and holding it out to me imploringly.

I took it from him hesitantly.

"I must say, your background was quite detailed-explicit even." Key said, far too amused for my liking.

It was a trigger for me to dive into the tiny slim piece of paper within my grasp. So I did just that, peeling back the closure and the top.

There were several sheets of paper inside, and I chanced a glance at the two vampire's leaning against the desk top. Both of them were smirking, Key's exceptionally meaningful, and Taemin's the definition of pure eagerness.

I pulled out the the stack with a huff of annoyance. A glossy picture peered back, the face of a young woman with black hair and familiar brown-black eyes. My eyes widened in surprise.

'Mom?'

My fingers trembled as I stared at the photo and the worn face. Her hair was let down in a pin straight fashion, her personal fashion signature, and her pink lips were curved into a fragile smile. It was her. No one else could smile like her. No one else could replace her.

"Ah, but that's not even the best part." Key said sweetly, walking over to where I stood, and shaking me from my thoughts. He pulled out another sheet from the stack in my hands, slapping it down on top of my mother's picture.

My heart stopped.

The papers fell from my hands, the image of my mother laying on top, and the photo in my hand bringing up memories that I thought I had long forgotten.

The taunting, deep, ruddy red eyes was all I could see.

"His name's the Puppet Master...he's your mother's killer." Taemin informed me.

"Wah, wah, waaah..." Key said in a dramatic fashion. Taemin gave him an amused look. ("What? I've always wanted to do that." He said with a brief smile. Taemin rolled his eyes.)

"We'll help you find him, your mother's killer that is." Key started, ignoring the red haired vampire teasing him.

"Better yet, we'll help you kill him...for a price." Taemin finished.

Kill him. I could finally kill him, and avenge my mother's death. I could finish what he started, and be free of the nightmares that plagued me. I could be free.

But with the help of the same creatures that had killed her in the first place.

I pulled my gaze away from the picture. "Tempting but -"

"I don't think you understand." Key interrupted. "You can't kill him – none of your pathetic kind can."

"I don't need them to kill him. I can kill him on my own." I gritted out.

"If you really could, wouldn't he already be dead?" He challenged.

I flexed my fingers angrily. I could take him out with a solid punch if I could get close enough to mess with that pretty little face of his.

Key didn't look the least bit phased. "You don't even know where to look let alone kill him."

"And you do?" I hissed.

"I wouldn't be putting up the offer if I didn't." He said.

I snorted. "You kidnapped me, tore down my village, and destroyed my entire life. Do you honestly think I'd help you after what you've done?" I asked furious.

"We didn't touch your petty little village." Key snarled, eyes glowing a dim red.

"Key," Taemin said. He held a hand to Key's chest, holding him back. "Stop it. You're not helping."

Key continued to glare but obediently fell back. His red eyes were still glowing, tantalizing as ever, but the hatred hidden in them was unimaginable.

"I still don't understand, where do I fit into the equation?" I let the photo in my hand go, not bothering to watch it flutter to the ground and overlap my mother's innocent face.

"Your men shot her, the girl dying in our home, under your father's instructions. We want you to fix her." Key explained bluntly.

"The Hunters only attack vampires. Why would they attack your Pet?" I spat out distastefully.

Pets were a common thing in the vampire world – innocent humans captured by vampires to serve their seethes and to feed them accordingly. Most didn't go willingly, there were very few who did, and those few were usually Provoked. The Hunters were well aware of that fact, which is why they took great care in attacking seethes. And that girl from the picture, looked more human than anything I had seen before. She had to be a Pet. Why else would there be a human in this particular seethe?

Key was scowled, eyes a brighter red, but Taemin had donned a knowing smirk.

"I think you should tell her."

Key shot Taemin a disapproving glance.

"She'll find out eventually besides, who's she going to tell? It's not like she can run off to her precious daddy and tell him." Taemin said condescendingly.

Key sighed, and my curiosity was piqued.

Taemin turned to me. "The girl from the photograph, she's one of us."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "What are you – "

"She's a turned." A new voice said, and my eyes locked with Jonghyun, blonde hair swept to the side, and somber eyes boring holes into mine. He was leaning against the door frame, having sneaked in amidst the conversation

My heart quickened.

"A turned..." I whispered in shock.

I stared at them horrified. "You turned her?" I asked, voice low. "You made her a monster?"

They'd turned an innocent girl. They had taken her life.

Silence ensued, but Jonghyun's eyes never left mine.

"You're the lowest of the low. You took her life. You killed her." I hissed.

A flame of rage came to life in his eyes, and the thought of being attacked fleetingly crossed my mind.

"We're not the only monsters in this room. You're the ones who shot her." His said. His voice was biting and crisp.

My mouth parted, but Jonghyun cut me off. "She used to be human – she used to be like you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

I pursed my lips, and a pang of regret rattled my heart.

'But she's a turned.' My inner voice said. I was conflicted.

"She's a vampire now. She's a killer."

His eyes flashed, and before I knew it he had a gun aimed in my direction. "It took me four shots to kill the Hunter who shot our girl, how many do you think it'll take for me to kill you?"

My eyes widened, and my heart started hammering wildly in my chest. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes and my lower lip trembled.

"Let's count them and see." Jonghyun said when no one answered. He clicked the safety on the gun off.

"If you kill me, your turned is as good as dead." I said quickly.

He stilled, cocking his head to the side, a winning smirk filling his face. "I told you, they're a lot more responsive when they're put under pressure." Jonghyun purred at Key. "Keep talking."

"The antidote, I know it. My father told me in case I ever had a run in with one of the bullets." I said hurriedly, eying the gun trained at my face with apprehension.

"So it doesn't just work on vampires?" Taemin asked.

I shook my head yes slowly. "The Hunter's League is using new weapons as part of their new reign – guns filled with bullets soaked in a liquid poison. It's deadly. It kills its victims slowly, inside out supposedly. The period of torment is almost a month."

"How humane." Taemin's sarcasm was scathing.

I paused. "I can help her."

"That wasn't our question." Key interrupted. "The question is, will you help her?"

My heart was pounding erratically in my chest, and I realized I honestly didn't have an answer prepared. I didn't know what to say.

"Why should I help you?" I asked. The question was earnest, and I looked at them with wonderment. How much did this girl mean to them?

"I love her." Jonghyun whispered, silencing the entire room."If I didn't, I wouldn't have stooped this low to talk to you."

That hurt. It hurt a lot, but the meaning was clear. I was an obstacle. An obstacle they wanted to get rid of. And she was an obstacle they wanted to revive and protect. She was something important.

I swallowed, still processing what he had said.

"Why now? You've stuck me in that prison cell for weeks. Why are you asking me for my help now?"

"Of course the original plan was different – kidnap you an use you as bait for the antidote, but the League is taking too long to give us a response. Not to mention the fact they're might not even be the chance of an antidote being handed to us. Too risky." Taemin said dismissively.

I nodded my head slowly.

"So, your answer?" Key drawled, bending over to pick up the sheets strewn before my feet. He grabbed my hands, and placed the sheets in my hands, the image of my mother strategically placed on top, and the image of her killer peeking out at an angle from behind her.

Mom, I could avenge her. I could put her death behind me. I could move on, but only if I let them in. I could only win with their help. How far was I willing to go?

I bit my lip lightly. "I need time."

The answer was vague but it was better than nothing.

"And here I thought our argument was rather convincing on its own." Key commented, rolling his eyes.

"How much time?" Taemin pressed.

I paused. "A night. That's all I need – one night."

Silence again, and finally a sigh of acceptance from Key."Very well, Taemin could you take our guest back to her cell?" He asked.

Taemin nodded.

I handed Key the papers.

A glint appeared in his eyes. "Keep them. You might find something interesting."

I hesitated but tucked them back into their large envelope. He nodded at Taemin, our cue for us to leave.

Taemin led the way, and I carefully evaded Jonghyun's dominating presence by the door.

He gave me an analytical look and I shuddered at the cold sweat collecting on the back of my neck. One thing was for sure, I was in for a sleepless night.

Jonghyun closed the door behind them, eyes locking with Key. "Why the sudden change in plans?"

"Taemin's idea."

Jonghyun smirked. "Is that the reason for your concern?"

"No," Key said quietly, a look of worry etched on his features.

Jonghyun noticed and gave him a skeptical look. "There's something bothering you."

Key frowned. "Don't you think it's odd?"

"That the girl didn't cave in?" Jonghyun inquired.

"Not that," Key whispered. He hesitated."I can understand the girl's reason for wanting him dead – avenger her mother's death, but...what's Taemin's?"

"He wants him dead, almost as badly as she does. Do we need a reason?"

Key shook his head thoughtfully before sighing in both understanding and agreement. He straightened from his slouched form, shuffling a few scattered papers into a thin stack.

Jonghyun stalked over, joining him in his work. It was the closest Key was going to get to an apology for what the boy had been up to for the past few days.

"Where's Onew?" Jonghyun asked.

Key smiled at him faintly. "Sleeping." He said.

Jonghgyun nodded, accidentally knocking over a picture frame on the desktop. He cursed under his breath, brushing back a few pens as he flipped over the frame, intent on setting it back in its rightful place. His grip weakened and a flash of pain painted his face.

Key glanced over his shoulder at what had caused his emotional outburst. His eyes softened.

"Still?" Key asked quietly. The question in his voice was apparent.

Jonghyun ignored him, flipping the picture back down, and left the office.

Time was running out.

Ba-dum.

Onew's eyes flew open. He'd heard it, the soft whisper. The same whisper that lulled him to sleep on many sleepless nights, and was now responsible for keeping him awake.

He couldn't forget it.

Ba-dum.

His breath caught in his throat, his hands hurriedly pushing back the sheets. He jumped out of the bed, forgoing his house slippers, and threw open the door leading to the hallway of first floor bedrooms.

Ba-dum.

He raced to the familiar door at the end of the hall, a usually quick feat, extending into an endless moment of time.

Ba-dum.

He launched open the door to the bedroom, taking in the white bookcase of novels, the stream of moonlight filling the room, and at last the empty bed, piled with a collection of dirtied bandages.

The familiar ache in his chest returned, the one of fear and foreboding. Something was wrong.

Ba-dum.

His heart thundered in his chest. He dashed out of the room, following the sound through the house.

His nose picked up notable scent in the air, rich and smooth.

It was blood.

He ran faster, bypassing the image of a red hand print smeared across a wall.

Ba-dum.

He bounded down the stairs and past the kitchen, making a beeline for the front door.

He acutely noticed it was no longer locked tight like it usually was, and that it was ajar. It was waiting for him.

Ba-dum.

He was outside in the blink of an eye, running through the maze of trees with practiced precision. The sound was growing louder...and scent of blood was growing stronger.

His heart pounded wildly from in his chest.

Ba-dum.

He skirted around another clump of trees into a forest opening, and was overwhelmed with the stench of blood that rolled over him. He paused in his running, holding his breath, and staring at the scene before him with wide eyes.

There was blood-so much blood, painting every crevice of the opening. A few animal carcasses laid scattered about, most of them deers. Their limbs were haphazardly thrown here and there, the skin of their bodies sagging against their bones, and their necks torn from the rest of them. Blood spilled from the openings.

It was sickening.

But it wasn't the dead bodies that made Onew pause, but rather the woman in the center of the graveyard, brown hair falling like a curtain over her face as she greedily drank from the deer beneath her.

Onew moved to her, his feet crunching over a few dead leaves and a few twigs.

Ba-dum.

The woman froze, slowly raising her head to meet his gaze. She tilted her head curiously at his scent and unfamiliar face. Then she grinned, a wicked red smile, blood dripping from her lips and down her neck, and eyes a dark crimson.

"Minah..." Onew breathed out.

**Q/A:**

**Why did Minho appear in the shower scenario?**

First of all, please recall that after the protagonist pulled out of er 'dream' sequence, there was the sound of the door bursting open and the scene she was invisioning 'shattered.' Basically the moment she screamed in the scene, she screamed in the real world too. Minho, thinking something was wrong and smelling the blood, ran to her to get rid of the blood before Key or Taemin smelled it.

**Why did they kidnap the girl?**

They kidnapped the girl in order to threaten her father, who is a Head Hunter, into giving them an antidote for the dying female vampire. Unfortunately it was taking too long for the Hunter society to decide whether or not to provide them with the appropriate cure, so they decided to take a difference course of action. Plus they didn't think they would provide them with the cure anyways.

**Why does the protagonist hate vampires so much?**

Not only does the protagonist hate vampires because they're blood sucking killers, but one of them killed her mother – also referred to as the Puppet Master.

**Who is the dying female girl?**

The dying girl as seen from the photo, is a turned vampire that SHINee personally turned themselves.

**What do you mean by Provoke?**

Provocation is a Talent that can be learned by several older vampires. It's subdues victims by making them attracted to the vampire trying to use it on them. It is a two step process which includes wonderfully smelling pheromones and hypnotic eyes. It is incredibly strong.

**Why was the main character not Provoked?**

The main character was not Provoked because she is the daughter of a Head Hunter and was trained to avoid it.

**What is a Talent?**

A Talent is a special ability each vampire has as part of their vampirism. Only strong vampires have such Talent.

**What is a Pet?**

Pets are humans that vampires take in as their blood providers. They are not looked highly upon, but are pitied because they are usually forced into their...new occupation.

**What exactly is causing the dying female vampire to die?**

The female vampire was shot by a deadly bullet fired by a Hunter that was commanded to shoot her under the orders of the protagonist's father.


	5. Chapter 5: First Meeting

**Last Snow**

**Chapter 5: First Meeting**

* * *

_25 Years Earlier_

* * *

The streets were packed, and the smell of fast food was permanently embedded in the air. It was suffocating to say the least. Especially for people with sharp noses like his own. Jonghyun skillfully bypassed a vendor selling hot dogs, and pulled the collar of his jacket effectively over his nose. The smells were getting stronger, and the nausea was becoming increasingly difficult to handle.

Finding a job in Seoul was almost close to impossible. Jonghyun couldn't stand the stench or the noise pollution longer than it took for him to find a victim and feed.

Thirty minutes at most was his max.

He'd been searching for nearly two hours.

In all seriousness, Jonghyun could have gotten any job he wanted by pulling a few strings or using his hidden charms. The only problem was, he couldn't find one that suited him best. He couldn't find a job _he_ liked.

Office jobs were a bore, and he'd much rather leave that to Onew and Minho, who were far more studious than he would ever be. Designing and anything else artsy was completely out of Jonghyun's element, unlike Key, and dancing or anything remotely related to him twisting and bending his body out of proportion was simply out of the question. He wasn't like fresh faced young Taemin, who was born to dance and party.

He could party, yes, but he definitely couldn't dance. At least not like Taemin in any case.

Which left him but one choice, teaching.

He had enough credentials to obtain a teaching degree at the Academy if he wanted, but ever since he was a kid, Jonghyun swore he would never go into something as vile as teaching.

And Kim Jonghyun was most definitely not a hypocrite.

He was just desperate and needed a job.

_Very_ badly.

Jonghyun sighed as he mulled over his limited possibilities, nearly knocking over a woman in the process.

"Sorry." He apologized, sidestepping the petite woman.

"Wait!" She screeched, latching onto his arm.

Jonghyun jumped back in alarm.

"Um…yes?" He asked tentatively.

He took in the ladies disheveled appearance-shirt haphazardly buttoned and wrinkled, trousers sitting on her frame at an angle, and hair plastered across her face. If this lady was about to turn out to be some psycho-path and tried to rape him in-

"Can you sing?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Jonghyun sputtered.

Where the hell did that come from?

"I need a singer, and you look like a singer." She explained hurriedly. She looked ready to pounce at any moment.

This woman could not be sane.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're on lady, but-"

"I'll pay you three hundred bucks if you do this gig." She said.

Nope. Most, definitely not.

"Congratulations, you've just hired yourself a singer."

"Right, awesome, you can follow me ."

She spun on her heel, fast and sharp, grabbing his hand, and leading him through the throngs of Seoul citizens.

Jonghyun yelped at her bold approach, staring at their interlocked fingers with a hint of apprehension. He didn't like other people holding his hands. It always set him on edge, but for the time being he pushed his feelings aside, and continued to follow his new boss.

They walked three blocks down the street, with Jonghyun complaining the entire way, before she finally stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Never heard of this place." Jonghyun muttered as he read the sign.

The woman rolled her eyes in an oddly Key-like fashion.

"Well then, welcome to _Nineteen_."

Jonghyun glanced at her, before doing a double take of the restaurant, and then back at her again.

"Nope, still doesn't look like much."

"Then don't come back next time." She snapped offhandedly.

She made a grab for his hand, but this time Jonghyun pulled it out of reach. The woman looked at him oddly.

"I'm not going to run away. I already agreed to do the gig."

She snorted, gripping the edge of his jacket's sleeve, and dragging him through the doors.

"Do you treat all your employees like this?" Jonghyun asked, taking a whiff of the cool clean air once inside.

"Shut it."

"No wonder they keep running away," Jonghyun mumbled.

"I _can_ cut your pay in half." She let the threat hang, and Jonghyun wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

They passed by several round tables, making their way to a long black bar at the back, both of which had stools already occupied with customers – it looked like a full house. At the front of the room was a stage, fully equipped with a piano, speakers, and mics. There were two men currently playing a violin and cello respectively at the center, the lights beaming off their faces. The tune they were playing was rather light and playful, a warm and comforting spiel, but Jonghyun easily picked up several amateur mistakes made throughout the piece. Jonghyun could hear them loud and clear, unlike the other occupants.

Jonghyun and his boss stopped at one end of the bar, the woman pushing back a slinging door in order to get by.

"C'mon!" She demanded.

Jonghyun quickly followed, mumbling curses underneath his breath. She weaved her way through a stream of bartenders, who all greeted her with kind remarks and regarded her with respect. He on the other hand, just received a few curious stares. The woman manhandling him acknowledged her coworkers with a short nod of her head, and tossed Jonghyun through a door nudged between two walls of alcohol.

If it weren't for the fact Jonghyun had amazing balancing skills, he was almost positive he would have fallen flat on his face. He frowned as he straightened and came face to face with a kitchen of worried workers, some of who were biting their nails, while others were pacing dredges into the tiled floors, scattered about.

"What the-"

"Sori, who's this?" One of them asked. She was a short chubby woman with wide hips.

"Tonight's entertainment. Find him something to match Minah." Sori, the name of Jonghyun's boss, ordered, and then disappeared beyond the kitchen doors.

The chubby woman squealed and grabbed Jonghyun's hand, (honestly, why were women these days so touchy feel-ly with him?) pulling him into a vacant seat by the kitchen island. The other staff members hovered around him, taking in his appearance.

"He's absolutely precious!" Another said excitedly, lightly patting his cheeks.

Jonghyun scowled. "Stop that," Came his order.

She didn't listen and instead continued to trace his face with her pudgy fingers.

Jonghyun could feel the vein in his forehead waiting to burst. He didn't like being touched. Not one bit.

Another staff member grazed her fingers over his body, and Jonghyun gawked at her angrily. "What the hell?" He demanded.

"What size are you?" The woman asked.

"What's it to you?" He retorted.

The woman smirked, eyes meeting his in a defiant match of dominance.

Jonghyun yelped as he felt an unfamiliar hand darting between his legs, and giving him a good squeeze.

"Just what do you think you're grabbing?" Jonghyun screeched indignantly.

"I think he's small enough to wear Seto's clothes." The woman said, addressing another employee and clearly ignoring Jonghyun's outburst.

The employee nodded in understanding and hurried from the room in search of the proper attire for the show.

The woman who grabbed him turned to him and gave him an evil but triumphant smile. Jonghyun gawked at her incredulously. "Now, Jonghyun was it?" She asked mockingly. "Why don't we get started?"

Jonghyun shivered at the not so innocent implications laced in her voice.

Twenty minutes later Jonghyun was being pushed out of the backroom, wearing a stiff but chic and modern black suit, complete with a black skinny tie and pants to finish off the look. He looked elegant and classy with a very fine sexy edge thanks to his flamboyant hairstyle and daring accessories.

Sori pushed her way to him from behind the bar, shoving a sheet into his hands before he could blink. "Tonight's song and your performance – memorize."

He read the paper carefully, eyes drinking in the lyrics of the number he was going to be singing that night. He nodded his head in approval and started humming a verse of the song to get the jist of the overall beat.

Sori made an impatient noise from the back of her throat. "All set?"

"I still don't -"

She grabbed his arm. "Good, you're up next."

Sori weaved Jonghyun through the crowd to the front of the performance stage, allowing him but a few moments to study before it was time for him to actually take the stage.

She brought him to the stair case leading to the platform, and traded the paper in his hands for a mic, shoving him on stage.

"It's a duet – you'll be singing the verses that were annotated on the sheet," She hurriedly whispered. And then she turned and left, leaving Jonghyun with an anxious crowd, and under the soft glare of the yellow spotlight overhead.

He was a nervous wreck.

On top of that, as far as his eyes could see, there was no other person occupying the stage other than himself, but when Sori cued the music, he obediently started singing, spilling a part of his own soul into the lifeless print that hand been shoved under his nose not but moments ago.

_Why does it keep pounding?  
This heart of mine (always)  
Why does it feel like bursting out? (always)  
Why do I keep getting breathless?  
I think I'm going crazy (always)  
I can' breathe (always)  
_

He paused, having sung his verse, and when he didn't hear another voice joining in to meld with his own, he opened his mouth to launch into the following verse.

_It's not even my first love  
I'm not like I'm inexperienced  
But you keep, again and again  
Making me feel~  
_

A melodic voice smoothly cut him off, leading the song into the next verse, and Jonghyun turned behind him to see an additional spotlight flicker into focus on a petite girl dressed in a champagne colored dress, and making her way on stage.

Her hair fell over her shoulder in loose curls, and her long legs were hidden from sight beneath velvet black panty hose. His eyes zoomed in on her face, and he felt the slight quickening of his heart when he saw the beauty staring back at him. Gentle brown eyes and plump pink lips. Her cheeks were full and framed her round face innocently.

_'Innocence_.' Jonghyun thought. She looked like the face of innocence.

_You make me happy  
You make me feel  
__Like the first time, like the first time  
You make me crazy  
You keep making me want you  
Like the first time, like the first time_

She took her spot by his side, and Jonghyun let her voice wash over him.

Her voice wasn't perfect, not the level of a professional singer, but the tune was charming and soothing to the ears, and every mistake was concealed, perfect in its imperfection.

Jonghyun smiled and wondered if this was indeed the reason for the throbbing in his heart.

_Like the first time~  
Like the first time~  
Like the first time~ like like  
Like the first time  
_

The two sang the next verse in harmony, voices twining around one another in a sweet rhapsody. Jonghyun immediately decided he rather liked the sound of her voice mixing with his own.

_Why does my temperature keep rising?  
My entire body (always)  
It gets so hot (always)  
Why do I keep getting dizzy?  
It lost my mind(always)  
I feel like I'm about to die (always)_

The girl grinned as he sang lines, and he felt as if he was sincerely going crazy for wanting to make her smile more.

His eyes fell to the small hand by her side, and without thinking he held out his hand for hers. A beat passed, but gently a small hand slipped into his, and when Jonghyun looked up at her eyes, he was blinded by the pink bend in her lips.

The familiar feeling of happiness burst in his chest.

_Love love, was it only words until now?  
I met you and I feel  
What love really is  
_

The stage lights were becoming increasing warm, and his own body and cheeks felt hot. Her hand burned in his, reminding him of her presence, and his head felt dizzy, drunk with the intoxicating image of the beauty singing along side him.

Jonghyun briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to die.

It wasn't such a bad way to go.

_You make me happy  
__You make me feel  
Like the first time, like the first time  
You make me crazy  
You keep making me want you  
Like the first time, like the first time  
_

Brown eyes stared at dark brown eyes, never once leaving one another. It was as if there was a magnetic force keeping them from pulling away.

And the more he looked, the more he liked what he saw. Her eyes were beautiful, a dark musky shade of brown – playful and mischievous.

Jonghyun honestly felt as if he was going crazy, staring at her face with the bells ringing in his ears.

_Like the first time~  
Like the first time~  
Like the first time~ like like  
_

The harmony returned, and Jonghyun sang more fervently, voice urging the girl to do the same. She obliged, voice rising an octave, a challenge. The throbbing in his heart grew worse.

_You make me happy  
You make me feel  
Like the first time, like the first time  
You make me crazy  
You keep making me want you  
Like the first time, like the first time  
_

Her eye fluttered close as the song came closer to the end, and Jonghyun's eyes fell to her closed eyelids. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them close every night, but then they dropped to the petal pink lips of her mouth, lightly parted, and decided he would much rather kiss those every night instead.

_Like the first time~  
Like the first time~  
Like the first time~ like like.  
_

The spotlights faded away, the entire room lighting up, and the deafening applause of the crowd shaking the room.

"What's your name?" Jonghyun murmured, eyes on the girl next to him, drinking in everything he could and committing it to memory.

The girl's eyes flew open, and smiled at him, soft lips curling up into a beautiful curve. Her eyes sparkled from underneath the restaurant's twinkling lights, and even though the customer's applause was deafening, all Jonghyun could hear was her pretty voice. "Minah...my name is, Minah."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a few quick notifications! As you guys all know, if you have commented/favorited any segment of my story, Last Snow, I have automatically added you to my notification list, which I will be using to notify everyone on chapter updates. Also, please note for the next couple of days I will be absent because I have fallen behind in a couple of my online classes and I have to pick myself and continue working in those first XD So sorry, but I will return quickly! I will be gone for less than a week and with plenty of chapters prepared to post. On a final note I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will drop a review below! The song used in the chapter is called, Like the First Time by T-ara, but please ignore the fact the song is much faster paced than what it seemed to be in the story. I simply borrowed the lyrics! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Lust

**A/N: Not one of my proudest chapters, but this chapter was essential as a filler for the next chapter, which was supposed to be the main focus, but it was getting to be too long T.T In any case, I tried my best to update/write this as fast as possible. I'm super excited to hear everyone's reactions! Let me know what you think! ^^**

**Last Snow**

**Chapter 6: Blood Lust**

The sound was coming from somewhere deep within the heart of the forest, not but a few yards from their house. They were too close, and the music was far too enticing for Minho's taste.

He swept past rows and rows of trees, finally descending on the source of the music near a small pond - a tall man with long white hair and dewy skin. His eyes were blood red, and his equally red lips were pressed to the small mouthpiece of his flute.

"This is private property," Minho said, drawing out a thick blade from his pocket.

The music stopped.

"Has Sleeping Beauty awakened?" The low sultry voice echoed in his ears. It was a warning. Minho gritted his teeth against the Provocation, pocketing the blade against his better judgment.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, refusing to answer.

Red eyes swept over his frame, and the familiar prickling sensation that came with it stabbed his limbs. Minho clenched his teeth.

"The Entity is awaiting results."

Minho bit his tongue from lashing out at the official. "The results will be submitted upon further inspection." He said through gritted teeth.

The red eyes watched him with a hint of amusement, the corner of his mouth turning up in a nasty smirk. "She's taking well to the turning I presume?"

"Why are you here?" Minho asked coldly, ignoring his question. His own eyes flashed red, a splash of darkness on his own face.

"Careful," The man sang, voice entrancing. "You wouldn't want to ignite my wrath." He circled Minho, eyes taking in all that they could, and leaving nothing untouched. "The only reason I've left your turned untouched is to irk the other Entities. Not to mention," He inhaled deeply, eyes slipping shut. "Her scent is positively intoxicating."

Minho growled, eyes becoming a darker red, and he pulled out the blade from his pocket again.

"Always the business type." The man said, eyes opening and watching the silver metal with playful eyes. "Has she given herself to you?"

"On several occasions, though I doubt that is the reason behind your visit." Minho snapped. He fingered the blade in his hand, testing its sharpness.

The smirk was back, nastier and more sinister. "How very right you are." He agreed. "Very well – I've heard you've taken another human into your seethe."

Minho narrowed his eyes. Looked like news traveled fast."The daughter of a Head Hunter – nothing out of the norm."

The white haired man snorted, aiming the tip of his flute in Minho's direction, inches away from his throat."We are not pleased." He said darkly, a poison tipped blade emerging from the edge of the instrument.

"You are never pleased." Minho said, eying the blade with curiosity. "Working with the Faeries I see." He mused.

"An inferior race." The flutist promised. "The girl?"

"She has information. It seems as though we're not the only ones working with the Faes."

A quirk of an eyebrow. "Information? What have the Faes to do with the humans?"

"A hidden agenda. They've been supplying them with liquid poisons to support their weaponry."

Silence filled the forest, and the man slowly pulled away the flute, a calculating look in his eyes."I'm listening."

"The girl told us herself – bullets soaked with liquid poisons. And I'm sure that we both know no one other than the Faeries can concoct a poison strong enough to ill both a vampire and human."

"A double ailment?"

"Only the best." Minho bit out.

A hum of delight. "Antidote?"

"The girl knows it."

"And I'm sure you won't hesitate to share that information with the Entity." They locked gazes, the snow haired man's challenging, and Minho's the definition of defiance.

The white haired man pulled away first. "Tell your leader to bring her. The Entities haven't seen entertainment like her in centuries. I'm sure she'll do just the trick," He claimed, slipping his flute into the inner pocket of his blazer.

"And don't forget your precious mate – if she lives that is." Minho released the blade in his grip, sending it sailing past the man's head and into the core of a tree by the man's head. The man chuckled, strands of white hair swishing in the air from the aftermath of the attack. He fingered the handle of the weapon before tugging it out.

"How defiant," He purred, turning over the blade. "I'll be sure to let the others know of your message." He pocketed the blade, turning to leave.

"Oh, and do be a dear and bring Jonghyun. He's been absent far too long from the," He glanced at him over his shoulder, a wicked glint illuminated in his bloody eyes. "Festivities."

Minho swallowed, watching as the man swayed his hips, and tossed a hand wave over his shoulder in goodbye.

The Entity was on them.

* * *

(Start Flashback)

She laughed happily, evading his flailing limbs with ease. Taemin pouted as she danced away from his reach.

"Minah!" He whined.

"Catch me!" Minah demanded, and darted away.

Taemin grinned and followed her, hot on heels.

"C'mon Minho. Before she gets too far!" Taemin called back to his companion.

Minho rolled his eyes delving back into his meal. He was going to need energy if they decided to chase that minx. Somehow she had managed to master the art of fleeing better than all of them combined.

He continued to feed from the steady red stream pouring from the deer's neck below him. He drank slowly, relishing the sweet tang in his mouth. All the while he kept his ears open for Taemin and Minah, easily picking up on the sounds of their squeals and the soft pounding of their feet against the dead leaves lining the forest floor.

It was comforting, hearing them laugh.

It sounded like they were alive again.

"Minho!" Minah exclaimed, her feet changing direction and making their way to him.

Minho pulled away from his hunt and glanced over to where Minah and Taemin had previously disappeared. He grinned softly as Minah came back into view. She was running towards him, and Taemin was right on her tail.

He laughed at the image, and opened his arms in offering.

Her grin broadened and she leaped in his arms, pushing his back onto the ground. Minho's arms circled her tiny waist and she giggled.

"Hey! No fair!" Taemin said, coming to a stop and watching the scene with playful eyes.

Minho glanced at the orange haired fledgling and snorted affectionately before opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Yes!" Taemin cheered, pouncing on Minho at once.

"Oof!" Minho grunted against the forced weight settled in his lap.

He glared lightly at Taemin, who grinned at him innocently in return.

"Why is it that I feel oddly unsettled around you two?" Minho asked knowingly.

He hadn't missed the twinkling eyes.

"Minho," Taemin sang.

"We forgot to tell you," Minah trilled back.

Taemin pressed a finger to Minho's side, and Minah followed in his example.

"Tag, you're it!" They both exclaimed happily. They pulled away at once after having tagged their teammate, crawling back to their feet a relatively safe distance from the brunette.

"How is it that you were both it?" Minho asked them suspiciously, propping himself on his elbows to glare at the two.

"It's not our fault you fell for it." Minah pointed out, her white dress swirling in the breeze caressing their faces.

Minho opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Tick."

He stilled, eyes growing red at the sound.

"Min-" Taemin started when he saw the red pupils appear.

Minho held up his hand, effectively cutting him off. He sniffed the air delicately and growled when his nose picked up on the familiar scent.

Hunters.

He turned to Taemin. "Hunters along the boundary." He explained. "They're still a while away so we have enough time to head back. Take-"

The sound of a gunshot whistled in his ears, and Minho's eyes widened in shock as a bullet 'whooshed' by him, lightly grazing his left arm.

At the same time another bullet whizzed past Taemin's head, who leaned fell back a few inches, legs firmly planted in the ground, to avoid the assault.

"They're attacking us. From the perimeter!" Taemin screamed, pulling back up, and his own eyes becoming red as the sound of more gunshots filled his ears as well. And this time they were closer.

Minah squealed as another swept past them, the noise echoing in her ears. Taemin quickly pulled her to his chest, and watched as the silver bullet hit the tree behind her. It splintered the wood, a few wooden chunks flying off the surface.

"Run!" Minho ordered sharply. There were too many bullets, and too little of them.

Minah and Taemin both nodded their heads in understanding, taking off for the trees. Minho followed them and they all fell into the familiar defense tactic Onew and Jonghyun had showed them not too long ago, with Taemin and Minho leading the back, and Minah cutting through the trees at the head of the formation. In most cases the formation would have done spectacular, but the bullets were still

there. They were swirling past their legs and arms with skill that none of them had ever seen before.

Minho scowled when one soared past Taemin's head, and left a cut on his cheek.

He pulled away from the formation and Taemin and Minah both turned in alarm when they no longer heard the pounding of his feet. Minho drew out a silver gun from his jacket.

"Go home and round up the others." He explained swiftly.

Taemin looked like he wanted to protest but was acutely cut off. "You're a fledgling, you can't fight them. They're nothing like what you've faced." He said.

Minah whimpered, unwilling to leave him behind. Minho was just as much a fledgling as the two of them combined, having just graduated to a youth. He was weak.

Another bullet broke the air.

"Go!" Minho yelled, beckoning them towards a set of trees. "Keep Minah close by!" He directed Taemin.

Taemin bit his lip but nodded in understanding. He was still a fledgling, a trained one at that, but he was still a fledgling nonetheless. He didn't have enough control nor strength to face Hunters, and even the thinnest wisp of the smell of blood would be enough to make him delirious. Blood lust was difficult from him to control. Minah hadn't even yet felt it.

A bullet lodged itself into the ground my Minho's foot, and his eyes turned a raging red. "I said, GO!" He yelled.

Taemin grabbed Minah's wrist and started tugging, pulling her away from Minho and deeper into the forest. They made their escape from the cacophony of bullets, cloaked in a shawl of blackness.

He could sense Minah's tears and he tightened his grasp, reminding himself that this was her first attack. It wouldn't be the last, but the first was always the most raw. Her tears would only last this one time. They wouldn't return the next.

Minah squeezed back in answer, a gesture promising him she was alright, that she was there and she understood. A rush of gratitude filled him for her lack of ignorance and argument.

Taemin yelped when a bullet came soaring between the two of them, poised to take out his arm, and he quickly let go of Minah's wrist. "Left!" He ordered. The girl didn't say anything but did as she was told, skirting the tree blocking their current path to the a cluster of trees to the left, whereas Taemin moved to the right.

The latest bullet made a deafening 'crack' as it took refuge in the tree forking the two paths, large pieces of wood flying in the air in the aftermath.

They ambled down their respective paths, the rustling of the trees' leaves the only indication that the other was still there and following.

But there were separate footsteps creeping into Taemin's ears, tipped with steel and heavy.

Hunter boots.

They were being followed.

He glanced behind him, zeroing in on any sign of life, and ears searching for the pump of a beating heart.

A cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, and the familiar feeling of forewarning beating at the walls of his heart.

"TAEMIN!" The scream from the other side of the screen of trees separating him from Minah.

And of course there was fear. There was always fear.

Fear that only intensified when realization sunk it.

They weren't following him. They were following Minah.

"Minah!" He yelled back. "Minah, where are you?" He screamed. He changed direction, cutting through the thick vegetation keeping him from the girl, twigs and branches scratching his face.

"Taemin!"

"Minah!" He yelled back.

She sounded closer.

He continued in his rampage to find her, all the while his inner thoughts begging him to pounce, to hunt, to feed – _to kill_, because they were onto her. They were going to kill her.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Minah screeched, piercing the calm.

Taemin's heart beat erratically in his chest cavity, coming back to life from it's usual lazy state.

He darted past another thickening of trees and Minah's scent consumed him.

His eyes took in the scene playing out before him, a ragged Hunter with an unshaven beard, pressing a thick hunting gun to Minah's back. Minah's arm was twisted back, and by her foot lay two other hunters, unconscious and hopefully dead.

The Hunter heard him come, and lifting his eyes to match his, showing him a row of yellowing white human teeth, and he pressed the trigger.

A cry of anguish sliced through the night, bloodcurdling and tragic, punctuated by the bullet's roar.

Taemin felt the shot in his chest as if he had been the one that had been shot, the price of being the member of the girl's seethe.

He couldn't breathe.

Everything happened in slow motion: the bullet breaking through her back, the collapsing of her chest, and finally the death of the whisper of her murmuring heart.

Specks of blood burst from Minah's back, blooming across the soft expanse of the white cloth of her dress.

It was the first taste of darkness the girl had ever tasted.

It was the first Taemin was forced to taste in a long time.

His eyes became acrid, red blooded pupils staring at the man who had shot the gun. His blood lust surged through him, mingled with his anger and his hatred.

There was still the slightest pulse of her beating heart, but his mind was too hazy to see the logic. To him she was gone – she was dead.

'Death. He deserves death.' Taemin barred his fangs and jumped, easily pinning the assailant under his arms. 'He deserved a haunting death.'

Behind him Minah rolled lifelessly to the ground, her eyes trained up at the silver moon, glazed over with unshed tears as she stared.

It was a red moon.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Key sighed when he saw the red headed figure quietly seated at the edge of the lake. His knees were drawn to his chest, and his head was lowered, hiding his tears. But he could feel them, he could smell them.

"Does Minho know you're out here?" Key asked. He took a spot by the boy's side, taking care not to touch him. Instead he leaned back on his hands and stared at the lake with steady eyes.

The water sparkled and he heard a sniffle from his side. "She's not going to make it, is she?"

"You know how it will end – why do you insist on tormenting yourself by asking me again?"

The tears became rivers and the guilt in Key's heart doubled. "Apologies." He said quietly. He hadn't meant to take out his anger on the fledgling, but the pain was just as fresh in his heart.

"I can still hear her – her voice is so clear in my mind." Taemin whispered.

Key stared at him from the corner of his eyes, pleased to see Taemin's head was no longer buried in his knees. He was gazing at the moon, a prayer in his eyes, and cheeks glimmering underneath the silver glow.

"You'll hear her voice again. She'll get better." Key assured him, wrapping an arm affectionately around the Taemin's shoulders. The tears fell harder, and Taemin hid his face back into his knees, refusing to show his tears.

Their time was limited. There was no telling if Minah would live, and their prisoner, what if her antidote didn't work? What if she was a fraud, a liar?

What if Minah died?

Key reached out and lightly cradled Taemin's chin, raising his eyes to meet his own.

"You don't have to be so proud – so strong." He took his thumb and lightly brushed away the tears.

Taemin's lowered lip trembled. "I can't do this – I can't take this pain." He whispered, his eyes glazing over with fresh tears. "I haven't learned how to say goodbye." He confessed.

"It's ok." Key promised. "We'll learn together. All of us."

Taemin bit his bottom lip and immediately hugged him, taking refuge in Key's sturdy chest, away from reality.

Key let him cry, stroking his hair as the boy sobbed. After several more rounds of tears and much hiccuping, Taemin pulled away.

"Do you remember, when Minah was," A pause. "Well, she used to bring us out here by the lake, late at night, and sing to us? Do you remember?" Taemin begged Key.

Key smiled at him faintly. "I can't bring myself to remember – remind me again."

"That's a memory, no one can ever forget." Taemin chastised lightly. That was perhaps the only memory Taemin couldn't forget.

"Remind me." Key whispered. He ran a hand over the red head's forehead, pushing back stray strands.

Taemin looked away from him, observing the lake with a wistful gaze.

"Sing," Key murmured. The command was simple and blunt, and after casting a nervous glance at the older man, Taemin took a deep breath and did just that – he sang.

_Do you know this? When we walk together  
The backs of our hands keep brushing  
They touch and then they part  
And in that short time of parting, I miss you so much_

_I asked if you would stay  
Because I was afraid I'd lose you  
I hesitated and confessed with fear_

There was anger in his voice as he sang, anger and pain, and most importantly, regret. Regret that he would no longer be able to see Minah again. Regret that he had never been able to tell her how much she really meant to him.

He couldn't tell her, how much she meant to them.

_No one could love as much as I do  
Your hand that keeps going out of sync with mine  
I want to hold it and walk with you_

_Is it an accident? Or do you want our hands to touch too?  
They touch and then they part  
My trembling hand is going near yours again_

The end was forced, part of it coming out in the form of a tarnished cry, and Taemin fell into another series of sobs, face in his knees. Key tightened his arms around him, pulling him to his chest.

He didn't want Taemin to see his own tears.

"If I was stronger, none of this would have happened!" Taemin cried out through his tears

"You don't need to become any stronger. It's not your place." A sharp voice interrupted.

Key glanced into the foliage behind, the figure of a lean young man dressed in all black appearing from behind a tree.

"Why are you out here...on your own." Key asked with a touch of impatience.

"Business." Minho explained shortly.

Key eyed him suspiciously, finally comprehending the look marking the brunette's face.

He nodded his head in understanding.

The Entity had visited.

"You don't understand." Taemin screamed, breaking away from Key's embrace and struggling to his feet. "It was my fault Minah was shot! I should have protected her better! I should have been stronger! I killed her!" Taemin argued, more tears gathering in his eyes.

He had killed her.

Minho sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You couldn't have protected her, Taemin. Your body is too weak – "

"And who's fucking fault is that?" Taemin hissed, stamping over to the taller boy and prodding his chest with a delicate finger. "You were supposed to train me, you were supposed to make sure things like this didn't happen, you were – "

A hand clasped around the delicate finger. "I failed." Minho said quietly, ducking his head to gaze into Taemin's eyes, to make him see the guilt he had been shouldering for the longest of times.

"I should have never have let the Hunters get that close." He apologized. There was emotion in his voice, pure earnest emotion that none of them had seen in a long time. "I'm the one who's weak. I'm the one who has to get stronger." Minah swallowed. "I failed you and Minah both."

Taemin blinked at him, tears burning in his eyes, and lips pursing in distress. The tears burned till they eventually fell, not unlike rain, first scattered and in a light shower, and then in thick clumps. He cried because Minho wouldn't. He cried for Minho and their dying seethe member.

He planted himself into Minho's chest, hiding his face from the mocking cruel world around him.

It was true. They had failed. Not just Minho mind you, but all of them. They had all failed.

He sobbed loudly, and Key walked over to the two, a few tears rolling down his cheeks too as he rubbed the maknae's back in comforting circles. He didn't blame them. He really didn't.

This was one battle none of them had been prepared to fight.

They stayed like that for hours, condoling each other in their time of discomfort with gentle touches and soft words.

It was like being with Minah.

Minho breathed in deeply to clear his senses, urging the memories to disappear.

But then he smelt it – the strong sweet smell. The smell of a seethe member's spilled blood.

His eyes became red, and when he locked gazes with Key, he noticed that his eyes too were red.

"Who?" Key asked.

"Onew."

* * *

There were reasons why we made rules. Rules were made to protect, to order, to prevent. They were made for a reason, a purpose. Preventing another vampire from dying, was a clear breaching of those rules. They weren't meant to be protected. They were meant to be destroyed – hunted.

I couldn't help her.

It was against everything I had been taught, everything I lived for. Yet at the same time, I couldn't not help her. I couldn't let her die. She used to be human once – she used to be _human_. I didn't want to kill her. And then there was the Puppet Master, the reason for my mother's death and my sleepless nights. I could find him, kill him, be rid of him.

All I had to do was cure her.

My heart thumped wildly at the thought. I turned over on my mattress, bringing with me the thin sheet draped across my hip bones.

If I cured her, she would be ok. If I cured her, I would be safe.

My fingers itched, digging into the softness of my pillow.

But for how long?

They had no intention of releasing me, and there was no telling what they would do after I saved her. Would they be lenient with me? Would they harm me?

And what of my home? What would the Council say if they heard of my deceit? What would father say?

My heart grew heavy, and I turned over to meet the blackened ceiling.

In the end, out of everything that had been said, one word rang true in my mind.

_'Escape.' _My mind hissed in the silence that remained.

* * *

I crawled out of bed, careful to not make too much noise. The last thing I wanted was to alert any of the vampires of my intentions. I pulled on my discarded jeans (I found it incredibly hard to sleep in denim.) and the muddied boots at the foot of the bed. Then I fished out the torch hidden underneath my pillow case.

It was time to attempt a break out.

The first stage was to analyze the lock on the door. It was the basic one, two, three lock. The only difference was it had been altered so that the lock faced the outside, rather than the inside. It was a flimsy guard.

If I was a couple pounds heavier and stronger, I could have easily busted down the door, but I wasn't and the noise that would have resulted would have been tremendous. I needed a stealthier approach. I needed to pick the lock.

Picking locks weren't really my forte, but I knew it could be done with the proper materials. Any thin slim piece of material would do.

I aimed the light at the floor, getting down on my hands and knees in search of perhaps a thin piece of something. I came up empty handed, just as I had the first night in my prison cell when the idea was fresh in my mind. Of course it was quickly abandoned when the fear had settled in.

I splayed my hand over another area of the room and scowled. Other then a thick layer of dust, the room was practically barren. My eye caught the bathroom door.

Although there hadn't been anything noticeable in there based on my last few visits, I didn't want to chance it.

I walked into the bathroom, flipping the dim light. I searched the floor, and again came up with nothing. I groaned in frustration, hoisting myself onto the sink. This was ridiculous. There was no way I was going- And then I saw it, discreetly shoved into the gap between the top edges of the tub: the shower rod.

Excitement bloomed in my chest. I had a chance. I jumped off the counter in favor of the edge of the tub, quickly bringing down the thick rod. Thankfully it came down with ease, and after discarding the shower curtain I tested the weight in my hand. It was perfect. It was a weapon.

I smirked, proud of my fast thinking, and gave it a little twirl. It didn't cut threw the air as neatly as my other weapons did back home, but it did the trick. The only thing holding me back, was that it wasn't good enough to bring down a raving vampire. It would buy me time, but not enough if used in this tiny room. I needed to get out of here.

I sighed and glanced around the bathroom, searching for a possibility.

I glanced over the mirror twice before I realize the potential and smirked. If I couldn't find what I needed, I could certainly make it.

I closed the door behind me, clicking the lock in place. It would make some noise, but hopefully not enough to make them come running. Taking a deep breath I raised the railing over the mirror, and slammed down hard.

Silver shards flew into the air, and the sound nearly shattered my eardrums. I locked my knees and tucked my head into my armpit to protect my face. When the last of the pieces tinkled to a stop, I opened my eyes to see a sea of glimmering pieces decorating both the floor and rim of the sink. They were perfect, thin and edged. And they were sharp.

I gave myself a minute to admire my handiwork, waiting for any surprise visitors. The screech of broken glass had been loud. There was no telling if they had heard it, but when no one came busting through the door I took my chances.

I grabbed a triangular piece and tested the weight. It sat uncomfortable in my palm and I put it back, grabbing another. This one was skinnier but far more pleasant to hold, and the tip was perfectly sharpened. I smirked and tossed it in the air victoriously before re-catching it.

Perfect.

I unlocked the bathroom door and threw it open, the shard sitting comfortably in my grip, and pole nestled under my arm. I was armed and ready.

I stalked over to the room's single exit, kneeling down to properly scrutinize the lock. I carefully stuck the shard in my hand into the lock's slit, and started my break towards freedom.

The first couple of rounds of squirming were uneventful to say the least, trying to figure out the way the lock's gears worked and how much pressure to put on each twist so as to not break the shard, but after several trials and errors, the door creaked open.

My heart caught in my throat. I was free.

I scrambled to stand up, drawing back the door and sticking out my head. I checked both ways, prudently inspecting the sombre hall.

There was no sign of noise nor movement.

I quietly slipped out of the room, jostling the shower rod underneath my arm, and shut the door behind me with a muffled moan.

I winced at the noise, rechecking the hallways for the foreboding presence holding me back. Nothing. I breathed a sigh a relief, darting down the length of the hall and up a set of familiar stairs. I tiptoed up the wooden planks, careful to balance my weight on both feet to emit only the smallest tremor in the still air.

After a few minutes of cautious pacing, I successfully made my journey out of the basement, and onto the landing of the first floor.

I gave the area a once-over. There was still no movement in the house, and I knitted my brows in concern. I know I had tread up the stairs tentatively, but the noises could effortlessly be detected by vampire ears. Maybe they had decided to absolve me?

'Or maybe,' I thought, 'They're playing with me.' I tightened my hold on my rod.

I crept within the shadows through the house, crouching low. I kept my eyes and ears peeled open for the slightest of disturbances. I didn't want them to see me coming, better yet, I wanted to see them coming.

I wanted to bring them down a notch or two, especially Jonghyun.

After several corners and no sign of the vampires, I cornered my goal, the front door.

The lock was undone, door ajar, and a sliver of the outside world was visible beyond the gap.

It was taunting me.

I ran to it, feet pounding against the floor in sudden desperation. I grabbed the knob, the metal icy in my palm, and hurled open the last standing obstacle in my path.

I delved into the open.

* * *

There was an frigid mist thickening the air, swords of ice stabbing my chest with every breath. I ran away from the house, nestled within a large clearing, not even bothering to give it a final glimpse of parting. I just wanted to go home.

I headed for the trees near the west side of the clearing, feet crunching over the curls of dead leaves, the icy mist having frosted them each with an even coat of crystals like sprinkled sugar on cookie tops.

I darted through the maze in zig zags, in attempt to conceal my scent and throw off any predators that might decide I was worth the chase. I even went as far as to grabbing a handful of orange amber leaves, kissed with frostbite and rubbing them over my pulse points to detract from my scent.

I smelled like fall.

Eventually I reached a stopping point, and I surveyed the breadth of forestry encircling me.

Riffles of curled branches, pointing at me at odd angles like mangled hands. I shuddered at the thought.

The leaves swayed lightly in the chilled night, their rustling sounding like bones scrapping against each other.

A flash of white gleamed across my vision, and I focused in on the tint of bright color hanging between the amass of decaying leaves.

My eyes widened.

It wasn't the leaves making that noise.

Those were actual bones.

The bones of a dead body.

I screamed and took off.

I didn't get very far, stumbling over a heavy branch disrupting my footpath.

A few leaves found their ways into my mouth and I hurriedly spat them out. The darkness was frightening. There were creatures lurking.

I shivered.

I looked up, intent on escaping the nightmare I had landed myself in.

My knees went weak, and my eyes widened in astonishment. My heart quaked and came to a stop, my entire body trembling.

Minah was awake.

She was standing there, eyes closed and her hair whirling around her like a halo. The wind's familiar whistle made a sound akin to death's lullaby. Her loose black slip was flapping against her skin, revealing a thick border of pale skin.

Her boy-shorts hugged her thighs as she walked closer to me, even more patches of pale skin visible.

I breathed, the soft smell of cotton clouding my senses. She was beautiful.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that that might have been the last breath I took.

Her eyes flashed open, glowing an eerie blood red.

The sign for blood lust. The moon began to glow too, inked in the same red as her eyes. She smirked, sinister and dark.

And then she was on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Last Snow

Chapter 7 – Hurt

First off, let me start off by thanking all of you for sticking by this story for so long already! :D I'm very sorry for the LATE update, but now that school has started, updates will be slow...if any till December T.T I'm very sorry. I apologize profusely, but I cannot help this. . Please wait for Last Snow until then! Also, I wanted to introduce two very special people to my team of helpers for Last Snow: Vera – who is like my BFF when it comes to fics and just randomness XD – and Blue_Ice – who is my actual beta and my BFF in fics too XD. Thank you guys so much for your help especially and your wonderful amounts of editing ^^ On a final note, all further oneshot requests and such are on hold until I return. The only request I will be working on is for Baddy – which is VERY much overdue T.T Sincerest apologizes – it's very hard for me to respond to comments nowadays. On the topic of comments, if you have left me a review/comment, I HAVE READ IT! I just haven't gotten a chance to respond to it yet, unfortunately. . Again, REALLY sorry! I thank you all so much for your support and love, and hope you will continue supporting and loving me as I write this story. I WILL GET TO YOUR COMMENTS GUYS! PLEASE DON'T FRET! I WILL RESPOND TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM! :)

Please don't forget to review! Enjoy the chapter! 3 ^^

_My mother used to paint in red. She was an artist, and everything she painted always was showered with red tints. They reminded her of life, and life, as she had said, was a beautiful, beautiful thing. _

_Red reminded me of her. _

_I fell in love for the first time in third grade, taken with a tiny boy with shaggy brown hair and bright eyes. I can still remember the red paper heart he gave to me on Valentine's Day, cutely decorated with glitter. _

_Red used to mean love. _

I stared up, mouth open in a silent scream at the eerie red eyes looking down at me. There was a dead light in them, a sign that the Minah this particular seethe knew was gone. They were hauntingly tragic – hauntingly beautiful – red eyes that would watch me die, and I wondered why? Why did she have to be so painstakingly wretched?

My heart lurched and I waited for the pain, the heartache, the darkness - what an evil feeling.

_Red meant death. _

Minah smiled from above me, a strained mocking little stretch of the lips as she eased up, a foot firmly planted on my stomach to keep me from moving.

She barred her fangs, teeth sharp and pearly under the moon's glare, and all I could think was this was the final chapter of my story.

Minah ran a pink tongue over her teeth and her eyes clouded over with fresh lust.

And then she lunged.

I snapped my eyes shut and gasped, the sound of her fangs sinking into flesh hammering in my ears. But there wasn't any pain. There was only the air's cold breath.

A male cry sliced through the air, voice desolate to the ears.

I opened my eyes, the air leaving my lungs.

It wasn't my flesh Minah was biting into.

It was Jonghyun's.

He was gritting his teeth, tears drawing at the corner of his eyes, and his arm filling Minah's mouth.

She had bitten down on his forearm, his blood pouring from her mouth, and his other arm was holding her to him, away from me.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Minho!" He screamed. A blur of movement came from the side, and I felt myself being dragged to my feet. I stumbled upright, eyes meeting Minho's angry eyes.

"You were trying to escape?" He yelled.

_'I was trying to go home,' _My mind argued

I pressed my lips into a thin line. I didn't need to answer him.

He took my silence as defiance, and roughly grabbed my arm. "You're just begging for death, aren't you?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, because the next thing I knew Minah had pulled free of Jonghyun's grip, kicking him into the tall trunk of a tree, and Minho had us running into a random cluster of greens to avoid her.

"Why are you saving me?" I spat out. There was so much anger in my voice. Anger at myself, at having been caught, at having my freedom stolen from me – there was so much _anger_. And threaded underneath everything was distress.

Minho stopped and I slammed into his back, faltering to the ground. He whipped around, red eyes only a few shades from blood lust. "Because if you die, then Minah dies too," He hissed.

The emotions swimming in his eyes left me speechless. His eyes were mesmerizing, and I found myself lost in their abyss.

"Don't save me if you don't mean it," I bit out.

There was color now amongst the dark typhoon – I could see the red, but I could also see amber. A beautiful warming amber. It was dazzling. I unconsciously moved closer to him, intent on committing those eyes to memory.

A roar sliced through the air, grabbing the moment, and choking it with its clenched fingers. My heart started running, running away from my body and leaving me numb.

It was terrifying.

I stared at the direction of the noise and heaving heavy breaths, a cold wash chilling me. The trees shook, and my hands trembled at the dark promise they foretold. I whipped around to face Minho, and was almost startled to see that he was watching me, as intently as he was when I had pulled away.

"Why won't you help us?"

_Why won't you help _her_?_

The question was clear in his voice, but I couldn't find myself able to answer...I didn't have a reason. I didn't have an answer.

My heart jumped a beat, and the sound of rustling whimpered in my ears. A yell of dolor dragged through the still air. Minho's eyes flashed a bloody red and he jerked his head towards the noise, clenching his jaw tight.

"We need to get out of here. Why are we still here?" I demanded.

"There's no where we can run that she won't find us," Minho said, glaring at me for disrupting his trance.

What the hell was he doing?

The whirring of an engine crooned in the wind, and I jumped, startled. I hurriedly pinpointed the noise. It was coming from the side, from a bundle bushes and trees.

It was coming towards us.

I took a step back, hand automatically grabbing Minho's arm and presented him forward as the greenery parted way.

A car skidded to a stop before us, its exterior a midnight black hue, and the back doors and passenger's door were flung open.

A man with shaggy brown hair in the driver's seat glared at us. "Get in."

Minho tossed me into the back before slamming shut my door and climbing into the passenger's seat. I groaned as I fell hard against a soft body, and when my mind had cleared, I noticed the small round eyes of a young boy staring back. I blinked in surprise, scrambling away from the soft brown eyed boy.

Next to him sat a girl with long wavy hair, staring at me with clear distaste. She scrunched up her nose when she saw me, a cruel but cute twist of her features.

"Human?" She asked. My throat felt dry as her eyes became a deep red and I realized that she too was a a vampire."You're the human everyone's been gossiping about?"

She looked at me calculatingly, tasting every bit of me from afar before she could even lay a finger on me.

"Well, you certainly know how to pick them, Minho." The girl said, her eyes never left mine as she cocked her head at me with amusement.

"Absolutely pathetic." She defined meaningfully. Her black eyes laughed at me, jeering and insulting. They drilled into my heart.

Great – I _feel_ absolutely pathetic.

"Sulli!" The boy hissed, awakening from his mute state.

"Henry." She mocked.

The boy glowered at her, but the gaze was light and forgiving.

"Both of you – shut the fuck up." The man in the front said ordered, one hand wrapped around the leather handle of the steering wheel, and the other rummaging through the droopy pocket of his white dress shirt.

"Call Zhou Mi." A sleek silver phone was dropped into Minho's lap, who obediently picked up the device and started punching in the numbers.

"Speaker phone." Came the following order, and the car was filled with the sound of the phone's obnoxious ringing, the rustle of trees and leaves caving in on us in the background.

The corresponding side picked up immediately.

"Where is she?" The man, who I assumed to be Zhou Mi, asked.

"West side. Sungmin's dealing with her." The shaggy haired man quickly explained.

"Only Sungmin?" Zhou Mi insisted.

The man glanced at the phone baldly. "Who do you _think _is dealing with her?"

There was a pause and sharp intake of breath. "Minra shouldn't be out there, Kyu. The others can take care of Minah. She - "

"Zhou Mi hyung, there's something wrong with, Minah. She's not listening to us. She's not listening to Onew." Minho interjected into the conversation fluidly.

Onew? Where _was _Onew?

"I'm looking over to the data right now, but even that doesn't make much sense. I can't understand the weaponry at all! Are you positive it's her? Minah should be dead by now -"

"She's been poisoned – the bullet was soaked with Fae magic."

The car lurched to the left, and I grabbed at the headrest of Minho's chair, preventing myself from being knocked into the two other passengers in the back. Henry smoothly pulled Sulli into his lap to keep her from getting the brunt of the door, grunting as the handle dug into his leg from the hit.

"What?" The man driving screamed.

Silence came from the other side of the phone.

"Fae magic?" The speaker finally crackled. "Minho have -"

"The girl – the prisoner," Minho corrected. I glanced at him through the rear-view mirror and caught his gaze. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I saw the glint in his eyes."She told us herself."

Another pause.

"She told you?" Zhou Mi shrieked.

"Fae magic? As in the same Faeries that are bound to us?" Henry inquired as he set Sulli back into her seat.

No one offered him a response. The answer was blatantly obvious.

"That changes everything." Zhou Mi hissed, ignoring Henry as well. There was a fierce edge to his voice, now. A ferocity that made me shudder.

"Fae magic is powerful, if it took this long to finally kill her-" Zhou Mi continued to fret. He hesitated. "Wait," He said suddenly, voice urgent and lowered. "Fae magic is disruptive. It's reactive with our Talents and – oh shit." He cursed loudly. "The magic must have gotten to her brain. She's rogue, Minho!"

My breath caught in my throat, jogging an abandoned memory of my father and myself – my first lesson on vampires.

_The rogues. _

Rogue vampires, fledgling or not, are powerful. They're crazy – insane. They'll attack everything and anything. They're blinded by their blood lust – their rage. They're unstoppable. They're the type who killed like a shadow. A messy disquieted shadow, with splashes of red inked on their faces – a cordon of hunger.

I found my voice. "That isn't possible. The poison the Faeries gave us kills people – it doesn't make them go insane!"

"You mean vampires." Minho snidely inputted. "It kills vampires."

Sulli straightened, this time alert and her eyes watching me with betrayed interest.

"How wou -" The voice faded away and a lengthy silence followed. The shaggy haired man reached over and plucked the phone from Minho's hand.

"Zhou Mi?" He tried. 

"Oh my fucking god – she's in the car _with _you? Near Henry? SHIT!"

The man driving the car groaned and dropped the phone into his lap, ears ringing from the screech.

"Sulli keep Henry away from her! If you get any blood on my leather seats – "

"I'm not sure if keeping her near Sulli is any better." Minho observed, picking up the phone from its place on the driver's lap.

Sulli gave him a feline smile, eyes meeting his in the rear-view mirror. "Of course not," She purred. "We all know I can't keep my hands to myself."

"Why is she in the car? Why _my_ car, Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi whined.

"My name is Fei – I do have a name." I growled, not liking the way I was blatantly being ignored or treated. I felt like an animal caged in with a bunch of thirsty beasts.

"Do humans like you even deserve to have a name?" Sulli asked with hostility.

Henry sighed tiredly and collapsed into his seat, holding a hand to his forehead. "Please – can you not taunt?"

She gave him a look.

"We did what we needed – we've only done things that were needed." I defended. I couldn't even fathom why I felt the need to do so, but there was a growing ache in my chest. It almost felt like guilt – _almost_.

"The human's have no idea what they're dealing with. Fae magic is dangerous." Kyuhyun said, effectively silencing me with his grim tone.

"Hyung, Noona...she's going to _live_...right?" Minho asked quietly.

The tension was heavy, pressing down on us like a weight.

"Minho, It's not like this _won't_ going to kill her. She'll drive herself to insanity. She'll die." Zhou Mi announced.

"Then how do we keep her alive?" Kyuhyun spoke.

Zhou Mi sighed. "I'm going to run some tests again. See if I can find something in the books. There has to be something. Until then keep her distracted. Keep her from harming_ herself._"

I watched Minho's finger tighten their grip around the silver phone, and help back my own silent plea for this to just end.

"Zhou Mi hyung, she's not listening! It hurts to be in her head – to read her emotions."

"Find something to jar her memories. Even for a minute – it'll be enough." Zhou Mi assured, and then he hung up the phone, the dial tone echoing through the car's chamber.

Minho shut the lid of the phone, the snap reverberating throughout the car.

"Where's Taemin?" Kyuhyun glanced at Minho imploringly.

"Still tracking Onew. His blood is everywhere."

A thud cut him off, the sound of feet dropping on metal. Kyuhyun swerved the car to the left and glanced up at the roof of the car.

"Fuck."

There was something knocking at his inner mind, shrilling and screeching.

He could hear screaming – endless screaming.

It hurt his head.

He tried to move his arm, but blood coiled down his arms in ribbons, dripping onto his face. He let it flop back to the ground and he fisted a few fall leaves, drenched in his blood.

The ground felt wet and damp. There was blood pooled around him, like a red halo.

He tried to control his breathing, smelling the comings of fall and the faint strand of cotton.

He was alone.

He tried to read, to call for his Talent, but all he saw were glimpses. Glimpses of memories.

Right, Minah.

Minah was awake.

She was _awake_.

He cringed

No, she was dead.

"Hyung?" A voice screeched, and Onew took a deep ragged breath, picking up Taemin's unique scent.

His eyes slowly slipped open, making out the blurry image of the youngest member of his seethe, falling to his knees and cradling his head.

"Hyung, you're bleeding!" Taemin panicked, pressing his fingers to his wounds

Onew opened his mouth to speak, but instead choked on the blood filling his mouth. He coughed trying to clear his throat and spilling the red liquid over Taemin's shirt.

The panic on Taemin's face sharpened and his mouth parted, comforting words and urgent ramblings tumbling out.

Onew whimpered.

He didn't understand what Taemin was saying, and the aggravating pain in his skull had returned.

His eyes fluttered shut. He took another deep breath, senses coming to life at the sweet smell of roses.

_Roses. _

Onew opened his eyes, a hazy film obscuring his vision. He squinted, eyes roaming over every inch of land, and there within his reach was the outline of his search – a bush of red roses.

_Minah, you love roses, right?_

He raised his hand, grunting at the pain that surged up the limb like lightening as he tried to grab one.

_Roses, they're your favorite. _

He moaned unable to stretch out his arm to grab the pretty red petals, painstakingly dropping the limb. The pain was too deep and stabbing, burrowing into his very bones.

_Minah, do you remember why roses are your favorite?_

There was a flurry of movement, and Onew felt himself being propped up against Taemin's chest and his face angled to nuzzle into the boy's neck.

"Drink." Taemin encouraged him, pressing his creamy neck to Onew's lips.

With trembling lips Onew bared his fangs and bit down, warm rich blood filling his mouth. Slowly he took Taemin's offered energy for his own, healing his wounds and awakening his senses. His vision cleared, and he saw the red bush of petals rooted into the ground within his reach.

_Do you remember, Minah? Do you remember me? _

"It's her," Minho confirmed, placing his hand on the dashboard to steady himself.

"Fuck it all." Kyuhyun said, taking another sharp turn and glancing up at the roof of the car. There was the sound of groaning metal, and then a rustic crunch as a set of fingers clawed through the roof into the open chamber of the car, hovering inches from my face.

I screamed, crawling back as far I could into my seat and away from those fingers.

"You know for a baby sitter, you're a very bad influence, Kyu Kyu." Sulli said, nonchalantly examining her fingernails. "Just what would Daddy Donghae say if he heard you?"

My mouth fell open, dry pants moving past my lips as the fingers contorted and clawed at the empty air.

Sulli's eyes playfully flitted over to me

_Help me. Help me! _

Another hand joined the other, tearing through the thick metal of the car with ease. The tips of the fingers lightly scratched my face.

My eyes darted to the rear view mirror and met Minho's emotionless stare.

"Help me..." I begged, voice wispy and translucent.

His face hardened, and a window of emotion blossomed across his face.

Was it guilt?

The metal of the roof keened, the gap widening and the rough edges of the hole pulled back.

"Zhou Mi is going to kill you for wrecking his car." Henry commented eying the break in the roof tiredly.

And then I saw them – the two pools of deep red. They were the same eyes that haunted me in my dreams, and now my reality.

Minah was here.

A malignant smirk spanned across Minah's face, eyes glowing, and she reached down with her nimble fingers to seize my neck.

My fingers dug into the leather of my seat, my nails breaking through the skin and making contact with the fluff underneath. I pressed my back into the cool fabric, and then a cold hand brushed my neck.

I screamed.

A warm body pressed up against me, slapping a hand over my mouth, and curling around me protectively. My heart skipped a beat, the smell of mint and sandalwood enticing me.

Minho?

"We were never going to let her hurt you," Minho's husky voice washed over me, the safe comfort of his arms warming me, and breath tickling my ear.

My lips trembled behind his hand.

_Weren't you? _

My eyes found his his and I stared into the dark pools with fear.

A glimmer of pain flashed across his face, and Minho grunted out loud, his face contorting into a look of pain. I peered around his head, noticing that Minah's fingers sunk into his arm, the same one blocking me from her advances.

"Sulli! Henry! Now!" Kyuhyun yelled, and he swerved the car again, sending us spinning.

I roused from my shock.

Henry growled and his eyes flashed a dark red, and he withdrew a thick dagger from his pants. Sulli followed his lead, but instead pulled out a tiny clear bottle from her skirt, spilling its contents over Henry's dagger.

"Sorry, Noona." Henry murmured, and then he dragged the dagger through Minah's hand.

An anguished roar came from above and the hand was pulled back, a squirmish sound coming from Minho's arm as the fingers were retracted.

Minho hissed, body sagging from the wound. Minah's fingers had sunk in deep, leaving Minho with five bloody holes along the length of his arm.

A shower of blood fell over my head, and I looked up, straight into the gaping hole of the car, and I saw her. She was nursing her hand, tongue running over the edges of her wound. She met my eyes, and as always they were the same lustful red. But now there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. She wasn't finished.

I ran my hands down Minho's chest to the top of his pants. My fingers danced over the hem, finally hitting a hilt of metal. I grabbed it, just as Minah shrilled and and her other hand came surging forth, aiming for Minho's neck.

I threw the knife at her with skilled fingers, and drawing in a shaky breath when she wailed at the pain that crawled up her arm, finally dropping from the roof of the car.

She was gone.

Minho shuffled above me, forcing me to look him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you saving _me_?" He whispered harshly, pink mouth repeating the same mantra I had not to long back.

I swallowed thickly. "Because if you die, I die too."


End file.
